Mezameteyuku Tamashii :: Awakening Spirits
by Rainfelt aka Phoe-chan
Summary: Soujiro is struggling to find the answers to his journey. Misao has left the Aoiya to 'discover herself'. When the two meet up they learn what life is all about and much more... SoujiroMisao. [Complete]
1. Prologue

Okay as angsty as this story sounds, It's actually not as dark and has a few humourous moments. (with misao in it, how can it NOT be humourous?) It just sounds dark at the beginning because Soujiro is lost in his mind. And well I wanted to test my rusty dramatic skills ^^; I've noticed over the past year or so that the number of Sou/Misao fics have gone up tremendously. *grabs soujiro plushie and hugs him* YAY! PEOPLE ARE SEEING WHAT ME AND MISAO SEE IN HIM!! *pauses* ... *runs and crawls in corner* Maybe that's not a good thing.. *hugs her plush protectively* He's mine. LOL. Okay anyway, give me a chance and if you got a moment, leave a review. I would love your input on this.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK. I dont even have a real sou plush. ;.; WAHHH! yeah so..w00t. I don't own it.  
  
----------  
  
Mezamete-yuku Tamashii ~ Awakening Spirits  
  
Prologue  
  
----------  
  
Kaze, itai ame, sakebi-goe, kireta ito, fuyu no sora   
The winds, painful rain, shouts, severed thread, winter skies   
  
Boku wa naze waratte 'ru no?  
Why am I laughing?   
  
Wakaranai   
I don't know   
  
Nakushita yo   
I'm just lost   
  
~Innocence  
  
----------  
  
Once again...it was a dark, dreary evening; the sunset would have been another wonderful site to see, well, if it wasn't for the dark clouds splashing through the sky with the roaring winds rising to hurricane tramatism. Of course, we cannot forget the rain. Ohh, the cold, wet, pelleting droplets feeling like a rain of bullets from the icy regions of the night. And the roaring sound of howling winds dominated the land with a ferocious fear sweeping across Japan, devouring the population into a spinning whirlwind of shivers scurrying and mindless phobias. Even so, the wind could not drown out the sound of the ground shaking thunder, suceeding the strobic flash of lightning that lashed out into the far regions of the early evening hours.   
  
Even for late afternoon, the sky was as black as ebony coals, with the burning glow of electricity lighting up the inner core, creating a world of demonic weather; suitable for any of the fallen samurai warriors who once again find the timestorm of memories reviving their tired and jaded souls, reaching out to once again torture the wounded spirit, to eat at the flesh of those who survived the terrible war that had been forged in the timeline of the Japanese history. The Bakumatsu, where man pitted against man in a war for the future.  
  
Another cackle of thunder, once again following up the flash of sparks, that act as the atmosphere's fireflies, heating up the night. Soujiro's eyes twitch, as he once again draws back to a scene of his lost, and almost seemingly forgotten past. Now filled with emotions, once forgotten, his heart was being torn in different directions...the lies that surrounded him broke away revealing the horrible truth, making those lies shrivel up and dissipate, in fear of what hurts more than the biting of a thousand serpents. The harsh truth that his master was wrong, and the guilt that comes with knowing morality, that pain belongs to the Tenken. Seta Soujiro.  
  
***  
  
The freezing pellets of rain stung his face as he stared up at the black clouds. His eyes, once a vivid blue, emotionless, were now a void, sucking in all the pain and suffering that he observes. 'Was Himura right? Of course he was. But how could this be what is right? All this pain and torment. I cannot see how he lives with it.'  
  
His hair was matted to his face, and the smile was still there, yet it had faded a bit, and often would resemble a curved corner of his mouth. His clothing, now worn and tattered, clung to his frame, as his skin blended in with the blue material. So cold, so pale. It had been months since Soujiro had started his journey and he felt like it had been decades. He had not found one answer on his quest and the questions were beginning to eat away at his sanity. Well, what was left of it. Learning to figure things out on his own proved harder to Soujiro than any task he had ever to accomplish. And it pained him to have no one to show him the way.  
  
Licking his chapped lips, Soujiro involuntarily shivered, finally remembering that staying outside would get him hypothermic. Well, maybe there was one thing he'd learned so far on his journey...  
  
The strong only live if they've got the brains enough to get out of the storm.  
  
Soujiro glanced both ways, debating on which way to go. The last town he'd passed was about five miles away. He didn't know how close he was to the next.  
  
He decided to take a gamble and head for the next town. He wouldn't have minded using his shukuchi but the road was so wet and muddy and hole-filled (o.o?) that he didn't want to take a chance of slipping and whamming into something solid at warp speed.  
  
Dodging knee-deep mudholes, Souijiro shielded his eyes with his shivering arm and headed further down the trail, deeper into the forest. His tabi felt frozen to his feet as he struggled to keep his footing.  
  
"I hate Nippon's rain storms.."  
  
----------  
  
Misao watched the lightning flash across the sky with a child-like fascination. She loved the rain, perceiving it as a cleansing for those who needed it.  
  
And right now, she felt like she needed it.  
  
She felt bad, having left the Aoiya in such a hurry, without even saying goodbye to the Oniwabanshuu. However, she needed to get away. She wanted to discover who she was. Especially after her realization.  
  
"Aoshi is only an infatuation for me. I don't really love him."  
  
She didn't know what made her realize it. It just happened. And so, in her realization she also discovered that she really didn't know who she was. So she packed a few items, the money she had stashed that she knew the Onii would never have believed she could save since she was always spending and darted out of there, leaving behind a note.  
  
That was two weeks ago.  
  
And now, she felt as lost as ever.  
  
Oh yes, exploring and adventure was always fun, but she was lonely. And she was still failing to find the answers in which she seeked.  
  
She looked to the wife of the couple she was staying with. She had stopped a thief from taking Naoko-san's money and in return the humble couple offered her a place to stay until she was ready to leave. Misao was very greatful. And she enjoyed their company, but it wasn't the same. She felt...empty.  
  
"Kami-sama...give me a sign."  
  
Suddenly, Kakuzo-san, the owner and husband of the house, bursted into the house, carrying someone in his arms. Misao couldn't really tell but the limp body looked dead.   
  
Immediately she was called to attention. Naoko-san asked her to go grab some blankets from the bedroom. Misao dashed back, returning seconds later with the items requested.  
  
She finally got a glance of the person clad in a blue gi and hakama. She swore he looked vaguely familiar.   
  
She ignored her nagging thoughts as Naoko-san removed his gi. He wore a western-style shirt underneath. It too, was soaked. Misao frowned at the trembling blue lips, chapped and peeling. She was instructed to get a clean yukata and ran back to the bedroom. She came back, handed the yukata to Naoko's outstretched hand and proceeded to turn her back as the couple proceeded to get the poor boy into dry clothing.  
  
Naoko headed into the kitchen and began to heat up some tea. Kakuzo then picked the boy up and set him in front of the fire. "Misao-chan, will you take his things to the back room?"  
  
Misao nodded and took the boy's meager belongings from Kakuzo's hands. She then noticed a nihonto among the items. "He has a sword...even though there is a ban on them."  
  
Kakuzo noticed her eyeing it. "It does not matter his purpose for having the weapon, child. It matters that he was in need of help."  
  
Misao smiled at his friendly nature. Kakuzo was a large man, strong and gruff-looking but wouldn't harm a fly if he could get by with it. Naoko was a rather tall woman, with brown hair and brown eyes. Yet she too, was just as good-natured.   
  
Misao set the items on a table and sat down beside them. She thought back to the boy. His matted hair was cut around his face and was a rich deep brown. His face looked so innocent and was almost twisted into a rather peaceful smile. Misao glanced again at his wet clothes and his sword. 'Blue gi...western shirt...why is this so familiar?'  
  
Misao shrugged off the nag once again and left the room with the boy's items. She forced herself not to rummage through them, being the little nosy person she was and walked into the kitchen to see if Naoko needed help.  
  
"Naoko-san?" Misao peeped as she stepped into the cozy little room.  
  
"Yes, Misao-chan?" Naoko replied as she poured the tea into cups.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Misao asked as she glanced around for Kakuzo.  
  
"Ano...I don't think so, but thank you for asking, dear." She noted Misao's wandering eyes. "He went to get some more firewood. It's an awful storm out there."   
  
Misao nodded and walked back into the main room, glancing at the boy laying on the quilt in front of the fire. The flamboyant flames reflected rosy tones onto his cheeks as he slept soundly.  
  
Just as Naoko stepped into the room with a tray of tea, the boy began to stir. He mumbled out words that didn't make sense as he rolled onto his side.  
  
Misao concentrated once again.  
  
'If he were a bit smaller, with a bright smile...'  
  
The young man slowly opened his eyes, noting his surroundings. Slowly he sat up, raising a hand to his head, running his fingers through his matted and damp hair.  
  
'but lacking the warmth that a smile should give...'  
  
The boy looked up and for the first time, he could remember, his smile faded and his now wide blue eyes met a sea of emerald.  
  
Misao held her breath.  
  
'Ice blue eyes...Tenken no Soujiro...'  
  
  
Tsuzukeru...  
----------  
A/N: Short Prologue, yes but I will have Chapter 1 up asap. I know the beginning about the bakumatsu really has nothing to do with soujiro but ya know, i really couldn't say the war in kyoto that almost took place... Honestly this sorta stinks if you ask me -_-;  
  
I wanna thank all those who write Sou/Misao fics cuz I love 'em!!  
  
If I haven't read yours then let me know. I'm missing out!  
  
Review please! ^_^;  
  
**Ignore the grammar, I do.**  
  
*bows*  
Phoe-chan ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1 :: Girls Are Scary

A/N: Went ahead and posted Chapter 1 cuz the prologue was kinda short. More humour in this and such. Hope you enjoy ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned RK, Soujiro would have made a reappearance and Misao would be chasing after him. So this is proof I dont own it.  
  
----------  
  
Mezamete-yuki Tamashii :: Awakening Spirits  
  
Chapter 1 :: Girls Are Scary  
  
----------  
  
The boy looked up and for the first time, he could remember, his smile faded and his now wide blue eyes met a sea of emerald.  
  
Misao held her breath.  
  
'Ice blue eyes...Tenken no Soujiro...'  
  
----------  
  
Kurai mori, samayou   
In the dark forests you wander  
  
Murasaki no kizuato   
Purple scars  
  
Yoru ni matataku ryuusei   
At a falling star gleaming in the night  
  
Mitsumete iru Ice Blue Eyes  
Staring Ice Blue Eyes   
  
~Ice Blue Eyes   
  
----------  
  
Soujiro stared at the emerald eyed girl who sat in front of him. This girl, she was with Himura when they had first fought. She was younger, of course, but he was sure it was her. And he could tell that by the surprise on her face, that she knew who he was.  
  
He glanced at the woman beside her who reached over and felt his forehead. Soujiro watched, the smile forgotten. He blinked, innocently as the woman reached down and grabbed a cup of tea. "Drink. You are dehydrated, boy."  
  
Soujiro nodded, accepting the cup with shaky hands. It was the he noticed he was in a dry and snug yukata, his clothing gone. Seeing that only two women were in the room, he blushed slightly, glad the fire's glaze covered the notion. He pressed the cup to his lips and drank, slowly. The hot liquid burned his throat but he didn't stop until he was finished, being so thirsty and not caring that it hurt.   
  
He set the cup down and glanced over at Naoko, who began to refill his cup.  
  
He parted his lips, surprised that his voice was so hoarse. "A-arigato...but you didn't need to do this, Ojo-san."  
  
The woman smiled. "My name is Naoko. And we do not mind. Please, drink." She handed him the cup again as he proceeded to swallow the tea with steadiness.  
  
Naoko then handed Misao a cup and stood up. "I will be in the kitchen if you need me, Misao-chan."  
  
Misao nodded and sipped her tea quietly.  
  
'Misao...' Soujiro mentally noted. He stole a glance at her. She still had that long braid of ebony and wore her uniform with the big bow. However she had developed the curves of a woman and Soujiro blushed at catching a glance of her lean thighs. He pulled his eyes down to his lap as Misao looked over at him.  
  
"Tenken..." She almost hissed, peering at him with those eyes.  
  
Soujiro immediately shook his head, his once forgotten smile returning. "Iie. I am a rurouni, now."  
  
Misao raised a brow. "Why should I believe you?"  
  
"Why shouldn't you?"  
  
"Because you're a murderer."  
  
Soujiro's smile faultered momentarily. Misao caught it, barely. 'Maybe he has changed...'  
  
"I am. It is true. But I am trying to make amends for it. I know I can't, but I will try."   
  
Soujiro expected more accusations but to his utmost surprise Misao shrugged and grinned. "Oh well the past is the past and we all can be morons sometimes!"  
  
Soujiro blinked. "Ara..."  
  
Misao paused. "Well that didn't sound as insulting in my head..."  
  
Soujiro's brow twitched. 'Okay...' He then switched the topic. "What are you doing away from Kyoto?"  
  
Misao blinked and growled. "None of your business, tenken!"  
  
Soujiro almost spilt the steaming hot tea in his lap, which wouldn't have been a pleasant sight. "Ara! Calm down, I was just asking, yeesh...and don't call me that, please. I am now just Seta Soujiro."  
  
Misao sighed. "Fine, Soujiro-kun."  
  
Soujiro smiled again, which made Misao scrunch her nose. "Do you always have to smile?"  
  
Soujiro blinked again, smile still plastered to his face. "I don't *always*..."  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Uh huh! Name one time you haven't been smiling!"  
  
"..."  
  
"See?!"  
  
Soujiro shook his head. 'What a lively girl...' But he knew he found it rather interesting.   
  
"I'm on a journey of self discovery."  
  
"Huh?" Soujiro looked up.  
  
"You asked me why I wasn't in Kyoto. I'm trying to figure out who I really am. I found out I don't know myself at all."  
  
Soujiro nodded. "I know how that is..."  
  
"Good! Then it's settled."  
  
"Nani?! What's settled?"  
  
"I'm gonna come with you on your adventures as a rurouni!"  
  
O_o "You...you're wha?"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
Soujiro's head dropped.   
  
"We could walk to China!"  
  
Soujiro slapped his forehead, the smile ever so strained. "Uhm, Misao-san..."  
  
Just then, the door opened as Kakuzo walked in with a heavy armload of fire wood. Misao bounced up to grab a few of the blocks and was surprised when Soujiro had beat her to it. 'I didn't even see him get up!'  
  
Kakuzo blinked as the boy who was unconscious before he left was now taking a hefty amount of wood into his arms and trotting to where the last of the former pile remained. "Uhm...shouldn't you still be resting?"  
  
Soujiro smiled, shaking his head. "I'm okay, now. Naoko-san's tea did wonders. I was mostly tired and thirsty, that's all." He set the blocks down with ease then dusted the yukata off. "Ano...may I have my clothes back, please?"  
  
Misao shook her head. "Nope. First of all, they're not dry and secondly, they're tattered to death! You should trash them."  
  
Soujiro's eyes got wide. "But its all I own! I can't just get rid of them, besides it's my favourite outfit!"  
  
Misao sighed. "Well at least let us mend it or something. I mean you look like a bum."  
  
"What do you think a rurouni is?"  
  
"...Good point."  
  
Misao then turned to Kakuzo and Naoko, who just returned from the kitchen. "Once the rain stops, Soujiro-kun and I will be leaving."  
  
Naoko blinked. "Soujiro-kun? Ohh, you mean the boy?"  
  
Soujiro's mouth twitched. Such a strange girl.  
  
"Yup. I've decided to let him tag along with me."  
  
Soujiro did a double take and stared at Misao.  
  
"You're tagging along with me, Misao-san."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Soujiro sighed a mushroom cloud and sat back down. "Is there any way I can repay you two for your hospitality towards me?"   
  
The couple looked at each other and smiled. "Just keep yourself out of bad weather, Soujiro-kun." Kakuzo chuckled, reaching over and ruffling the boy's head.  
  
Soujiro's smile became even more strained. He wasn't used to such kindness. He nodded and bowed, showing his appreciation. "Arigato gozaimasu."  
  
"Well, its getting late, I suggest we all get some sleep." Kakuzo stated, putting an arm around his wife and smiling. Then the couple retreated to their bedroom.  
  
Misao watched them leave then stretched and yawned. "Oh well, I'm gonna go get some sleep now. Oyasumi, Soujiro-kun." She smiled sweetly at him which in return Soujiro blushed ever so slightly. "Oyasumi nasai, Misao-san."  
  
'There's something unique about that girl.'   
  
Soujiro thought for a moment and then laid back down, his back to the warm fire, letting sleep catch him in its entanglement.  
  
----------  
  
"Well, kids, you take care of yourselves!" Kakuzo stated heartily as he hugged Misao and shook Soujiro's hand.  
  
"And try to stay out of trouble." Naoko added, handing Misao some food for her and Soujiro's journey.  
  
Misao nodded, grinning widely as she picked up her bag of belongings. Soujiro, naturally having the smile on his face, bowed politely and then reached for his items, too. His outfit, now patched up thanks to Naoko was ruffled by the cool breeze. Most of the wetness had been dried by the sun and now the two young adults waved one last time as they padded down the dirt road towards wherever fate intended for them to go.   
  
Tossing her hands up in the air she shouted out. "It's a beautiful day!!"  
  
Soujiro chuckled, watching the genki girl skip about, her braid bouncing from side to side.   
  
A few people passing them on the road paused to smile as Misao danced about. Soujiro watched her, not even hearing himself sigh. He almost wished he could be that carefree. Then again, if he were, he'd probably trip over his own feet and smash his face into the ground. He winced at the thought.   
  
Soujiro snapped out his thoughts to find himself alone.   
  
"Misao-san?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Soujiro blinked.  
  
"Misao-san?" He called out again. He scrunched his face up into confusion. "Now where could she have gone?"  
  
Soujiro's instincts suddenly told him to get off the path. He did, and stepped into the woods. It was then he heard Misao's unmistakeable voice.  
  
"YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!"  
  
Soujiro slapped his forehead. He could sense trouble coming. Jogging toward Misao's voice, he came upon a clearing, where Misao stood against three rough looking men, and two cowered girls, dressed in lavish kimonos.   
  
One of the men grinned, the lack of teeth showing. "Looks like we got ourselves another treat. And look, she's already halfway undressed for us."  
  
Misao fumed. "Why you...HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO MAKIMACHI MISAO!!"   
  
Out of what seemed like nothing, Misao flicked her hands and several kunai appeared. The men, just snickered. They were either great samurai in disguise or they didn't know that if a woman is pissed, you get out of her way.  
  
Suddenly a noise behind Misao made her whirl around, throwing several kunai with pinpoint accurancy. If Soujiro hadn't been gifted with speed, he'd be a likely subject for acupuncture. The poor ex-tenken stumbled out of the bushes, dodging Misao's tobikunai. "Misao-san, it's me!"  
  
"Oops! Sorry!"   
  
Then the men got smart and attacked.   
  
"Ack! Get the hell away from me, jerk!" Misao yelled, dodging the guy's lunge. Soujiro look at the two men heading for him, one wielding (or attempting to wield) a katana. The other was holding an ax. Soujiro just smiled as the two men closed on him.  
  
The two girls, shaking with fear both cried. "We're doomed!" But to their surprise, the ugly guy who'd lunged for Misao suddenly flew backwards as the sound of Misao's foot cracking his jaw was evident.  
  
And then the two men stood where Soujiro was, confused. "Where'd he go?" One asked, scratching his head with the tip of his axe. The other shrugged, lifting up a rock and seeing if he was under it. Soujiro, behind them, once again strained to keep the smile on his face as he sweatdropped.  
  
"Ara, I'm right here."  
  
Both men turned around, almost bumping into each other. Soujiro closed his eyes. "This is almost demeaning..." Then he tapped his foot once, and was gone.   
  
Misao looked up to see both men suddenly double over in pain and crumble to the ground, KOed. Misao blinked. She then almost punched the crap out of Soujiro as he tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't DO that!" She yelled as Soujiro yelped.  
  
"Sorry!" He bowed, the smile quivering. He yelped again as he knocked to the ground. "Misao-san!!" he yelled. However, Misao just stood there staring at him. He glanced down and the two young ladies had their arms wrapped around him. "Oh thank you for saving us, samurai-san!!" "Oh yes, those men were going to do awful things to us until you came along and saved us!"  
  
Soujiro twitched, not exactly knowing what to do. He gulped as Misao stared down at him with a look to kill. "For starters, I saved you, Soujiro-kun just helped and secondly, you're making me sick! Get off of him!" she yelled, pulling the girls away.  
  
"Ow ow! My hair!" One whined.  
  
"Let go, you ugly busu!" the other snapped.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?!" Misao hissed, drawing more kunai from wherever she stashed them.  
  
"You heard me, you ugly excuse for a woman! You're just jealous because we are pure beauty and Samurai-san is attracted to women like us!" She exclaimed, smoothing out her kimono, which looked something like a girl from a brothel would wear. "Right, Taki-chan?" she addressed the other girl in the red kimono with a purple obi.  
  
"Of course, Hana-chan!" The other replied batting her eyes at Soujiro, who still sat on the ground, face red and utterly confused. "Samurai-san..." Hana began. "Why not come with us? We'll give you service for free, for saving us." She purred. "We promise you satisfaction..."  
  
Soujiro didn't quite understand. He wasn't sure he wanted to. And from the look of Misao's face, he could tell she knew more than he did. "He is NOT going to do anything with you sluts!" She yelled, waving her kunai at them.  
  
"Kami, she's loud.." Taki murmured. "So how about it, darling? You could even have both of us at once."  
  
It suddenly clicked as what the girls were talking about and the poor boy turned as white as a ghost. "Ar-ara...no thanks..." he managed to squeak. Of course his decline didn't do much good as the girls began to walk towards him, swaying their hips or eyeing him hungrily. Soujiro eeped and glanced at Misao behind him who was about to break. He then stood up, grabbed his bag and bowed. "It's been....interesting!" He tapped his foot once and then he and Misao were gone.  
  
Both girls blinked and then sighed. "Damn. He got away."  
  
Misao blinked. She was now at the edge of a town, standing beside a very, very pale Soujiro. "How did we get here?"  
  
"I took us here." Soujiro replied, breathing heavily.  
  
"But how did we get here that FAST." she exclaimed. "I mean I knew you were fast but I mean that was....that was..."  
  
"Shukuchi." Soujiro finished. Misao just stared. Then she snapped back to attention. "That's the last time we help any more girls in distress. She growled. "And YOU, you just let them hang all over you!!"  
  
Soujiro gasped. "I did NOT!"  
  
Misao nodded. "Did too! I should have known that one of the JupponGatana would accept the--"  
  
Soujiro shook his head frantically. "I swear on Shishio-sama's grave! I did NOT want anything they had to offer! Especially if it was what I think they were offering..."  
  
Misao stared. "You mean you still don't know what they were!?"  
  
Soujiro exasperated. "I can take a few hints!"  
  
"My God, Soujiro-kun! You're one of the greatest assassins of all of Japan and you're don't even know the facts of life!"  
  
"I KNOW SOME OF IT!" Soujiro yelled, the smile becoming increasing painful. "Besides, Misao-san, it took a few moments for it to register with you!!"  
  
Soujiro defended himself as Misao glared daggers until both realized all of the townspeople had stopped what they were doing to stare at the two.   
  
One of the little kids hollered, "Weirdos!" And both of the teen's faces turned bright red.  
  
"Let's drop this subject, shall we?" Misao insisted.  
  
"Let's." Soujiro agreed as Misao grabbed his arm and pulled him out of view of the staring crowd.  
  
Soujiro pondered as Misao lead the way. That was the first time he'd ever gotten into an arguement with someone. He almost giggled. It was kinda funny. He glanced at Misao in front of him and smiled widely. 'Maybe this'll be more interesting than I thought.' He then looked up to the sky. 'If only I can find the answers I seek.'  
  
Misao, still tugging him along had her own thoughts. 'That annoying baka! He's so...so...cute? No, that's not the word I was looking for.' Misao also looked up at the clear blue sky. 'Is he the sign I asked for?'  
  
Both stopped and stared up, watching a few birds fly overhead and the clouds roll by. Misao let go of Soujiro's wrist and sighed happily. Soujiro closed his eyes and breathed in deep.  
  
Perhaps this was the start of a friendship.  
  
SMACK! "KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!!"   
  
"WHAT?! WHAT DID I DO?! I DIDN'T TOUCH YOU!!"  
  
Or not.  
  
Tsuzukeru...  
----------  
  
A/N: Okay like I said, this was gonna take on a humourous twist. Hope you enjoyed...^^;  
  
Leave a review if you got a moment!  
  
**Ignore the grammar, I do.**  
  
*bows*   
  
Phoe-chan ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 2 :: To Become Stronger

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews guys! I thought I'd mention this is my first of several fics and basically, this is a test fic to get myself in the feel of misao/soujiro. It's hard since I've never really seen an RK eps with either sou or misao in it. I've only read the manga translations and fanfics. I'd like to thank Kyouhi for pointing out that Soujiro addresses Shishio as -san. I didn't know. And as for why Misao realized she doesn't love Aoshi? I will get to that so don't worry ;D   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of RK whatsoever. I do, however, have a wallscroll and Kenshin action figure hanging on my wall ^^;   
  
----------   
  
Mezamete-yuku Tamashii :: Awakening Spirits   
  
Chapter 2 :: To Become Stronger  
  
----------   
  
Perhaps this was the start of a friendship.   
  
SMACK! "KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!!"   
  
"WHAT?! WHAT DID I DO?! I DIDN'T TOUCH YOU!!"   
  
Or not.   
  
----------   
  
Soujiro stared into the thicket. 'I know you're in there..' he thought as he waited in his crouched position, behind a tree.   
  
Then, there was a streak of gray, followed by a bigger streak of blue as Soujiro moved in for the kill.   
  
Misao opened her eyes. She frowned. Sure, adventuring with a rurouni was fun...when you had money. It had been two days and already she was broke. It didn't help that Soujiro was a bum. Now she resorted to sleeping under the trees. It wasn't that bad... No, really. Asside from the stomach ache from eating the wrong mushrooms and asside from nearly sleeping in a patch of poison ivy, she was finnnneee.   
  
Just then, Soujiro came into view, a mess of fur in his hand.   
  
"WHAT is THAT?" Misao asked, disgusted.   
  
Soujiro just grinned. "Breakfast." He replied, tossed the mangled rabbit down. "You want to skin it or me?"   
  
Misao groaned. Today was gonna be one of those days...  
  
----------  
  
Misao poked at the meat on the stick. "I am NOT eating that," she murmured as Soujiro smiled at her brightly.   
  
"But Misao-san, you need to eat!"  
  
"I will eat...when you give me something that looks like it wasn't struck by lightning!"   
  
Soujiro seemed even more amused at her antics. "At least give it a try, Misao-san. You might like it."  
  
Misao scoffed, "I doubt it." However, to Soujiro's pleasure, she slowly bit into the charred bunny meat.  
  
She chewed slowly as Soujiro watched, still smiling.  
  
"At least it tastes edible..."  
  
Later, after chewing through well done rabbit, Soujiro contemplated on what they should do that day.  
  
"We need to earn some money so we don't have to sleep outside tonight. With your clothing you could catch cold, Misao-san."  
  
Misao glared at him. "And what's wrong with my outfit?"  
  
Soujiro continued to smile, as usual. "N-nothing, Misao-san. But it's getting cold at night and you wouldn't want to catch cold, would you?" Soujiro didn't want to remind her of what the thugs had said about her clothing a few days ago.  
  
Misao frowned. "I'll be fine. I AM Oniwabanshuu."  
  
Soujiro nodded. "But it doesn't mean you're invincible, Misao-san."  
  
Misao winced at that. Soujiro noted that. 'Must've hit a sore spot.' "Misao-san?"  
  
Misao shot him a look. "What? Do you think I'm weak? Do you think I can't take care of myself? Is that it, Soujiro-kun?"  
  
Soujiro continued to smile but inside he was thinking "Whoa..?"  
  
"I didn't say that, Misao-san..."  
  
"It's exactly what you said!" Misao yelled and stood up. Before Soujiro could think of a reply she stormed off.  
  
"What was that all about?" He wondered outloud.  
  
----------  
  
Misao stomped down to a nearby river, scowling under her breath. "How could he say that?"  
  
She paused by the water and stared down at her reflection. "How could Aoshi-sama say that?"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Misao carried the tea tray with little effort, gracing the hallway with her presense. She headed down to the last door, where Okina and Aoshi were having a talk. Just as she was about to knock, she overheard part of their conversation.  
  
She could hear Jiya's voice clearly. "That last fight almost got Misao-chan hurt."  
  
Misao glanced down at her arm. 'It was only a scratch. Jiya's too protective of me...'  
  
"Aa, she's the weakest of us all."  
  
Misao's heart stopped. 'How could Aoshi-sama say that?'  
  
Okina nodded. "She's still young."  
  
Aoshi remained stoic. "Even so, I can't always keep her out of danger. She needs to learn to be able to take care of herself."  
  
Misao felt her heart break. "Is this what Aoshi-sama thinks of me? Some weak child that he has to protect? I know he's always talking about being the strongest but is that how he wants his women, too? Of course it is, Misao. Don't fool yourself..."  
  
Misao felt tears swell up as she turned and hastily walked away from the door. Thus, she failed to hear the last of the conversation.  
  
"You really care for her don't you, Aoshi-kun?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
Misao's doubts flooded her mind, forcing the denial and logical thinking to the back. 'I'm too weak for him. I'm not good enough. I need to be stronger. Strong like Himura. He respects Himura. If I become stronger, he'll respect me. He'll love me...'  
  
And so Misao left. "When I return, Aoshi-sama, I will be strong enough for you."  
  
***  
  
Misao didn't even realize tears were running down her cheeks. 'Soujiro-kun and Aoshi-sama..they think I'm weak..'  
  
She then hardened her expression. "I'll just show them how strong I can be."  
  
----------  
  
Soujiro cleared the area he and Misao had been camping at, making sure all was well. As he worked, he pondered on the events of a few minutes ago.  
  
'Where did she get the idea I said she was weak? Of course she's not that strong, but she can fend for herself in most instances. Maybe she still thinks I live by Shishio-san's teachings. But, I don't. I lost to Himura-san, so in that sense, I am weak. But Himura-san spared me. So I still don't know what I believe. Why does this have to be so hard? Shishio-san saved me from that awful place...but I lost my soul. Himura-san gave me back my soul and spared my life. So is this journey to make myself stronger? Or to find the atonement I need like Himura-san did. I wonder what made him stop wandering and settle down?'   
  
Soujiro finally broke his train of thought and picked up his items. 'I guess I should find Misao-san and head into town.' Taking a moment to replace the mask of smiles on his face, he trodded down the path that Misao ran down and tried to keep his mind off of the thoughts that plagued him.  
  
Soujiro made his way to the river. He casually looked around, expecting to find Misao nearby. Her footprints stopped along the water's edge. 'Well, I doubt she went into the water...' Soujiro mused, recalling the expression of hurt on the ninja-girl's face.  
  
Soujiro barely heard the slight hissing sound as jumped to the side. Behind him, three kunai embedded themselves into the tree. 'Misao-san must REALLY be mad,' He noted. He continued to smile but he couldn't pinpoint Misao's location. 'I guess she wouldn't be a ninja if she couldn't mask her ki'  
  
He didn't hear her softly padded feet but he did sense her presense. Soujiro whirled around and held up his arm just in time as Misao's fist collided against it.  
  
Misao's eyes were wide with anger. And Soujiro's calm smiling expression made it worse. "That. Damned. Smile."  
  
He was able to hide his expressions so easily and it made Misao sick. "For once could you at least be human?!"  
  
Soujiro knew that wasn't what she was upset about and did nothing to change his ever so smiling face. He was glad that Shishio made it a point to teach him the basics of kenpo if he ever be caught without his sword. Of course Shishio would have had his head for being unprepared. However, the only real advantage Soujiro had was his godspeed and rather remarkable strength. Agility and technique were lacking. 'I'm a bit rusty...'   
  
He didn't mind letting Misao get her anger out, but what he did mind was the look in her eyes. Such fierce determination yet those vivid emerald pupils reflected hurt and pain. She was very easy to read. Quite the opposite of the former Tenken.   
  
Even through dodging her usually attacks, he easily saw the tears swelling up. And remembered the lesson Himura taught him about kindness and protection.  
  
Suddenly, Soujiro went offensive and lunged at Misao. Misao, taken aback, widened her eyes as his strong arms wrapped around her tightly, pulling her into a warm embrace. Soujiro felt very uneasy, it was the first time he had ever hugged someone but he just knew this was the right thing to do. He heard her gasp as he pulled her to him, his hands pressing against her back and his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Misao-san," He murmured, his face burying into her loose strands of hair. "You are very strong-willed. And such a lively spirit. But, Misao-san...I don't like to see you hurting. Please..." Soujiro trailed off, feeling a ting of heat rise to his cheeks. What had possessed him to say that? He barely knew the girl.   
  
He expected Misao to push away, even moreso to yell at him or attack again. He wasn't too good at comforting. However, he felt a slight dampness through his gi and western-style shirt. Misao felt no need to wipe away the tears that fell. She made no effort to return Soujiro's embrace, feeling all her energy disappear. Soujiro didn't mind, not that he had expected her to return it anyway. However he did seem shocked as she spoke up.   
  
"I want to be stronger, Soujiro-kun. Like you. Teach me to be stronger? Onegai?"  
  
Soujiro squeezed tighter as he thought hard. 'Like me? If only she knew...she wouldn't want to be like me. She wouldn't even be around me. However...'  
  
"Alright, Misao-san. If that is what you want."  
  
'If it will get me the love and respect I want...' Misao thought, closing her eyes tightly. "It is..."  
  
Soujiro didn't reply. He just pondered, still embracing the young ninja.  
  
'Perhaps in helping her, I will find the answers I seek...'  
  
Tsuzukeru..  
----------   
  
A/N: I know Misao sounds a bit ooc, but after all those years of being sorta rejected by Aoshi, A girl has gotta get fed up eventually, Right? *glares at Kenshin and Aoshi* Men..  
  
So right now Misao is contemplating on whether or not she loves Aoshi because all he seems to do is ignore her.   
  
Sorry this is short..I've got so many fics..naturally I try to do them all, too...Just keep pestering me and I'll make 'em longer. (And to think, most of my multi-chapter stories are uber-long!)  
  
I sorta battle with how I should perceive Soujiro. A lot of us go for the sweet and innocent boy, whereas if you think about it, we dont know WHAT lies behind his mask of smiles. A great perception of the Tenken is a fic called "I am Tenken no Soujiro I am Seta Soujiro" by Kalus. When I read this fic, I was truely touched at the personification of Soujiro. *giggles* it kinda gives him a bad-ass persona but hey, it fits him if you read it and such. Questions? Comments? Ideas? Love to hear 'em! And you know..now that I think about it..this thing ALMOST resembles the outline for a plot. ....Almost.  
  
To the Reviewers:  
  
Chaos: Well I'm glad you like. I've got about 5 Sou/Misao fics lined up to write and post so expect them out before the year ends! (Chocolate and coke are good stuff tho!)   
  
soul: I know! They're the cutest couple! And I'll update as fast as I can!   
  
Rook: Glad you like it! ^____^   
  
X_x: LOL nice facey :D I'm continuing!   
  
Chibi-ken14: I try to add humour to all of my stories, even my angsty ones. I dunno why. Maybe cuz I'm naturally a baka ;D   
  
Kyouhi: Thank you for your comments and help! And I have read Under the Circumstances, not sure about Legacy tho. I'm sure its as good as the first! And I will explain more on Misao's revelations as the fic goes on. Thanks again!   
  
Midaoru: Humour seems to be my trademark for some reason. And to think I used to write only dark fics before i came to ff.net. Rock on!   
  
lilin: More sou-misao at your request!!  
  
red: Glad to give you a laugh! ^__^!  
  
And a thanks to all those who read! ^_^   
  
If you like my works or just Sou/Misao in general, I'd be happy if you checked out my other sou/misao fics. (Expect updates on I am and blanket scenario something before January) I've got a good deal more to post too, including another A/U. Yes, I am obsessed.  
  
Leave a review, please! No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome!  
  
**ignore the grammar, I do**   
  
*bows*   
  
Phoe-chan 


	4. Chapter 3 :: Keeping Tabs

A/N: Wooo, so many fics, so little time and i'd get a lot more done if everyone would keep the TV off!! (now you know why i refuse to a TV, any console systems or a VCR in my room .)  
  
Oi and since i've got so many stories, if you want to be alerted when updates arrive, just let me know. Rook gave me the idea when reviewing "To Make a Difference." I have two more I'd like to post, but I'm gonna wait until I get a few more updates on these fics. ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, there wouldda been a spin off called something like Rurouni Soujiro, Tales of a Meiji Boy. ...man that sounds corny.  
  
----------  
  
Mezamete-yuku Tamashii :: Awakening Spirits  
  
Chapter 3 :: Keeping Tabs  
  
----------  
  
"I want to be stronger, Soujiro-kun. Like you. Teach me to be stronger? Onegai?"  
  
Soujiro squeezed tighter as he thought hard. 'Like me? If only she knew...she wouldn't want to be like me. She wouldn't even be around me. However...'  
  
"Alright, Misao-san. If that is what you want."  
  
'If it will get me the love and respect I want...' Misao thought, closing her eyes tightly. "It is..."  
  
Soujiro didn't reply. He just pondered, still embracing the young ninja.  
  
'Perhaps in helping her, I will find the answers I seek...'  
  
----------  
  
They ate in silence. Soujiro went into town shortly after their fight and did a few short tasks to earn a bit of money. Misao stayed mostly in his shadow, lost in her own thoughts. Now the two sat in a small restaurant, quiet and in deep thought. Misao was wondering what Soujiro was planning and Soujiro was, of course, planning.  
  
Soujiro finally broke the silence. "We'll need a place to stay."  
  
Misao looked up, "Huh?"  
  
"It's not easy to train on the move. I think we should find a secluded place where you can train without distractions." Soujiro stated, sipping his tea.  
  
Misao nodded, "Anything else?"  
  
"You should learn a new weapon. Yes, I think you should learn kenjutsu," Soujiro added.  
  
"Like you?"  
  
Soujiro paused. "Aa, like me." But deep down he thought, 'I'll try to keep you as unlike me as I can...'  
  
---A few days later---  
  
"MOU! We've done enough work to make enough money to last all winter, Sou-kun! I mean really, we were even REWARDED by that rich lady for saving her kid! What more do we gotta do?!"  
  
Soujiro continued walking on, amused by Misao's annoyance. The corners of his mouth continued to stay curved up in a smile, especially when she used his new nickname. "But Misao-san, we need some supplies and I need to find you a training nihontou."  
  
"But we don't even have a place to STAY yet. I think you don't want to teach me! You don't do you? You don't think I'm worth the time!" Tears swelled up in Misao's eyes as she put her fists up to her chin. Soujiro turned and his eyes widen. 'Oh Kami-sama please don't make her cry.'  
  
"No no no, Misao-san! I'm just taking precautions. And as a matter of fact, I do have a place for us to stay. Shishio-san always had hideouts across the country. There's one on a nearby mountain. I even went to check it out last night while you were sleeping!"  
  
Misao paused, studying his face. Of course, with that smile it was hard to tell whether or not the boy was telling the truth. "All right Sou-kun. I believe you."  
  
Soujiro's smile widened. "Good! Now lets get you some new clothes."  
  
Misao's mouth dropped. "New clothes?! And what's wrong with my clothing? I happen to LIKE my clothes!"  
  
Soujiro sweatdropped. 'Here we go again...' "I told you, Misao-san. Winter's coming soon. I can't expect you to wear that all winter long! I really suggest you purchase a gi and hakama. You don't seem like the type to wear a kimono anyway and I wouldn't know but I bet those are hard to train in. I certainly never saw Yumi-san sparring in one." he added, putting a finger to his chin in thought.  
  
Misao slapped her forehead. "I never wear a kimono because you CAN'T fight in them. Kimonos aren't fighting clothes!"  
  
Soujiro nodded. "I see, I see. That's what I thought."  
  
Misao slunked and trailed after Soujiro. "It's gonna be a looonng day..."  
  
---------  
  
Soujiro stepped into the clothing store. Misao followed right behind him. "I'm not getting anything unless YOU get a new outfit as well. Your clothes are so faded they don't even look blue anymore."  
  
"Ara?" Soujiro looked down. Okay so maybe the blue did look a little gray...and maybe the fact that it was threadbare was the reason he shivered at night, but it wasn't that bad, was it? "Alright, if you'll quit complaining..."  
  
Misao struggled not to smack him. She then turned her attention to the shop owner who walked over to them. "Welcome, young ones. How may I help you?"  
  
"We need some new clothes." Misao stated rather bluntly. "Something like what he's got on now," She pointed to Soujiro who just smiled.  
  
"Very well, come this way, Sir. Madam, my wife will attend to you." And the owner pulled Soujiro deeper into the shop.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, someone from the shadows was trailing their every move.  
  
"Wow! So many..." Misao stated as the wife of the owner smiled. "Yes, we have one of the largest varieties around. How about this one?" The wife pulled out a pink haori with red hakama. Misao scrunched up her nose. "Maybe something a little less feminine?" Misao asked, twiddling her thumbs. "Oh, I know just the thing!" The lady proceeded to pull out a dark green gi with gray hakama. "This will bring out that lovely emerald in your eyes. Misao couldn't help but blush. "Arigato.."  
  
The woman waved it off. "Here, try it on!"  
  
A few minutes later, Misao emerged from the changing room in the outfit, that fitted her well. "I like it," She commented, spinning around. She then heard voices as she turned to see Soujiro step out with the owner. Misao felt her breath catch. The boy was now clad in a navy blue gi with the same shade of hakama. He turned to see Misao and also found himself staring.  
  
'The green definitely brings out her eyes. Baka! Haha, she's going to think something's wrong if you keep staring at her.' "Is that the one you want, Misao-san?"  
  
"Yup!" Misao nodded, glad to have the momentary silence broken. She was handed her and Soujiro's old clothes as Soujiro paid the shop owner. The two left with a wave.   
  
"Now we need to get you a nihonto and maybe a few supplies. Hmm, lesse we need some food and maybe I should get some..."  
  
As Soujiro continued to ramble on, Misao looked down at her uniform in her hands. 'It's almost like I'm giving up my Oniwabanshuu heritage...No, Misao. You're just taking on a new task. To become strong enough to whack some sense into your beloved Aoshi-sama.'  
  
Misao hadn't realized that Soujiro had bought up a few supplies and was further downt he market. She blinked and ran to catch up with him. "OI! You plan on leaving me?"  
  
Soujiro just grinned. "Well, you were having such an intimate moment with your uniform I decided to let you be."  
  
Misao blushed furiously as Soujiro continued to walk on. "BAKA!"  
  
Soujiro braced himself with a smirk as his clothes hit him upside the head. He then found himself in front of a blacksmith's shop. "Ah! Here we go!" Soujiro was careful to hide his nihonto earlier so no one would be suspicious. "Hmm.." He observed the weapons on display. The blacksmith looked up from his work. "Oi! Can I help you with anything, son?"  
  
Soujiro smiled sweetly. "Aa, I'm interested in purchasing a nihonto. Something particularly light-weight but durable? Yes, that would be good."  
  
The man nodded. "I think I can help you with that. Is it for you?" He raised a brow at the short young man.  
  
Soujiro shook his head. "Haha, no no. It is for a friend of mine. Uhm, she..." Soujiro trailed off for a good explanation. "She needs it for a local festival in her home town." 'BAKA! Is that the best you can come up with?'  
  
"Oh, alright. Let's see here. What do I have..."  
  
Soujiro looked to grab Misao's attention but failed to see her anywhere. 'Ara..lost her again. I need a leash on that girl...'  
  
Misao frowned. 'I know someone is following me.' She wasn't trained to read ki but she just had that creepy feeling. 'I should let Sou-kun kno..ARGH! Where did that baka go?'  
  
Misao started searching for her companion only to be roughly jerked into an alley. "HEY!"   
  
---------  
  
Soujiro mentally frowned. He'd sense for the past two days now, a presense following them. It had kept its distance but now with Misao missing, he was starting to get a bit more concerned. He tested out the sword the blacksmith picked out and after being satisfied, he paid and turned around to see if he could find Misao.  
  
He sensed a flare of ki from an alley and stepped up his pace.  
  
"What do you want?" Misao hissed, as three shadowed figures held her in the alley. She caught a glimpse of the symbol on the sleeve of one's uniform. "That ensignia...I recognize it. The Oniwabanshuu hired you to find me, didn't they?"  
  
One of the figured nodded. "You are to return with us."  
  
Misao smirked. "Uh huh. Who sent you? Jiya? Omasu? Okon?"  
  
The one that held her shook his head. "Shinomori Aoshi hired us to retrieve you, Makimachi-san."  
  
Misao's eyes widened. "Aoshi-sama?" She then remembered her pact. "Oh, I see. Well you can tell him this: I'm not coming back! Not 'till I'm damned good and ready!" Misao ended her message with a clean kick to the leader's jaw. He stepped back. "That is not an option, Makimachi-san."  
  
"I believe it is."  
  
All turned to see the Ex-Tenken standing in the alley. He held a new nihonto, sheathed in his hand. "I believe you should let her go. I really am interested in seeing how well this new piece of weaponry works and you're just tempting me to use it."  
  
"Tenken no Soujiro. This is not your concern. Leave."  
  
Soujiro's smile turned cold. "Release Misao-san."  
  
Misao frowned, 'I don't ever remembering his smile every conveying emotions. Especially anything resembling anger.'  
  
"If you know who I am, then you should know that I will win. I am, indeed, the former Tenken." Soujiro stated, his arrogance returning.  
  
Misao frowned. 'Men. All the same. I'm gonna be the strongest! I AM the strongest! I'll kick your ass. I mean really, do they care about anything but power?' "Ahem! Excuse me. I'd like to be let go now!" With that, Misao elbowed one figure and rammed her knee into another. They recovered quickly and Misao resorted to grabbing for her kunai. She mentally kicked herself. They were with her other set of clothes.  
  
Fortunately, Soujiro stepped into action. Taking the sheathed nihonto, he butted the end into the leader's stomach. Before the leader could register pain, Soujiro had hit the back of his neck, causing him to slump in unconsciousness. "Leave."  
  
The other ninja nodded, taking their unconscious leader and stepping back into the shadows. 'So Shinomori-san is looking for Misao-san. Hmm...'  
  
Soujiro turned to Misao who was sulking. He wasn't clueless enough to not know why. "Ah, Misao-san. You were doing fine. Please do not be upset."  
  
Misao smiled, "Thanks, Sou-kun. But I know I'm weak. It's why I'm getting one of the strongest to train me."  
  
Soujiro held back a sigh. "Aa. Sou ka. Well, here is your nihonto. I don't think it will be too heavy. No, it shouldn't."  
  
Misao took the weapon out of his hand and examined it. "Wow, I like! Sou-kun, this must have cost a lot!"  
  
Soujiro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Not too much, Misao-san. Now if we don't hurry, we won't reach the retreat before sun down."  
  
Misao nodded as Soujiro lead the way out into the wilderness. Not much was said. Misao hated the quietness and finally broke the silence.  
  
"Ano..Sou-kun?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you always smile?"  
  
Soujiro closed his eyes, still smiling. "Habit."  
  
Misao sensed he wasn't ready to tell her so she ended the conversation. "Well, it's gotta grow tiring. Maybe one day you'll let it down for a while."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
As the sun set, Misao and Soujiro came to a clearing at the base of a mountain. Here, beside a large stream was a beautiful log cabin.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
Misao blinked. "Wow! This place is gorgeous! Who'da thought Shishio had a place like this for a retreat."  
  
Soujiro chuckled. "Aa. It was made before the JupponGatana were actually formed. I actually spent some of my time training here with Shishio."  
  
Misao looked at Soujiro. "Does it bring back any bad memories? Cuz we can find another place..."  
  
Soujiro shook his head. "Huh? Haha, no. It's alright. Come on, it's getting a little cool. Let's get settled in before the night sets."  
  
Misao followed Soujiro into the cabin, heart set on learning to be one of the strongest women in Nippon.  
  
----------  
  
Back in Kyoto...  
  
"Shinomori-san."  
  
Aoshi inclined his head as the three ninja stood before him. "We are sorry."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Makimachi-san escaped us."  
  
"On her own? You three are much more stronger than her." (A/N: ARGH! AOSHI?! *SMACK*)  
  
"No. She had help."  
  
Aoshi nodded.   
  
"There is something else..."  
  
Aoshi raised his eyes from his tea.  
  
"The person who helped her...it was Tenken no Soujiro."  
  
Aoshi paused and looked up at the three. He pressed his lips together. "I see. You are dismissed."  
  
The three bowed and left.  
  
'Tenken...if you harm Misao, I will have your head.'  
  
A giggle from behind him pulled him from his thoughts. "I knew they wouldn't have caught her. Even without Seta's help."  
  
"You knew, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Oh, Shinomori. The Oniwabanshuu aren't the only ones with their sources. Now, do I have the job or not?"  
  
"Aa. Don't fail me."  
  
"I don't plan on it."  
  
Tsuzukeru....  
  
----------  
  
A/N: I look at all the other authors and sou/misao fics out there and all I can say is this...MAN, I suck. *sighs* Yeah, Phoe-chan's lacking her self esteem. Not that I ever had it to begin with. *shrugs* At least I've got a plot for this story. I can look back at my fics and just laugh. *shakes head* I better stick with slapstick comedy. At least it's supposed to be stupid -_-;  
  
Anywho, I've still got two *new* fics I'm working on. Depending on how the reviews are on these will determine whether or not I decide to post them. One of them isn't just sou/misao, it's also got K & K and Sano/Meg and a few other pairings. ^^; I will try to post an update on a story twice a week. Which means..uhh two or more updates a week if we're lucky...Yeah. Haha.  
  
I couldn't announce it, since my laptop was messed up and refused to let me update my summaries on my stories, but the Blanket Scenario fic IS complete. I finished the Epilogue and posted. Just thought I'd let ya'll know.  
  
ewunia: Yes, they make such a lovely couple! ^_^ here's the next piece for you!  
  
kyouhi: I look forward to your review in all my fics. You always give me the best critical comments. *bows* domo! I hope this chapter pleases you!  
  
Nikka: *scoffs* Who says we need patience? Here's that next chapter for ya ;D  
  
Aki no Sou-kun: I like fast too! Here's the next piece!  
  
K-chan: Glad you like!  
  
Crystal: I know, Men..we should whack some sense into them, ne? *hands you a spare bokken* C'mon, any minute now, Oro-boy'll be coming around this corner...*waits*  
  
Rook: I love seeing your review, too. When I got your review for the Blanket Scenario's middle part I couldn't help but laugh. *pictures rook peeking through hands* kawaii!! Gee when it gets intimate in this fic i can't wait to see your reaction!  
  
Chibi-ken14: cute cute cute! Who cares if you say it alot? Your review really boosted my self esteem and i needed it. Thanks! I promise more mush soon. I hope ^^;  
  
red: Ya gotta have a little sadness in. here's chappie 3 for you!  
  
Max: My fic is wonderful? Aww! And I agree, I LOVE sou/misao pairings!  
  
sheena: *does a dance* i have a nice writing style? WOOWEE! ^__^ Thanks for your compliments!  
  
Nameless person camped out in front of Phoe-chan's place: O_o;; It's supposed to get below freezing tonight. You better have a blanket!!  
  
Soju: I am a goddess? of what? typos? :P I loved your profile and update your fic SOON!  
  
Chaos: Midaoru (AND ME!) want you to finish editing her chappie :D (hey i get to be tactless too!) Here's some more for those who are sou/misao deprived like you *gives you a treat* Actually the idea for sou to train misao came AFTER i started the fic. i had no plot for the fic it was more of a "hey i found this cool intro thing. what if i put it in sou's perspective?" and then added a bunch of stuff to it in a spur. haha, oh well, it seems to be the most popular of all my sou/misao fics to date. ^^; Personally, I wanna see a sou/misao fic written by YOU! ^_^  
  
Midaoru: Too short? ACK! I commited THAT crime? I'll try to make 'em longer! I PROMISE! I can't wait for your updates too!! YES! MORE SOU/MISAO! YES YES YES!  
  
And to everyone else: THANKS FOR READING!  
  
Now be really sweet and boost Phoe-chan's low esteem by leaving her a review. You don't know how happy it makes me. ^__^  
  
**Ignore the grammar, I do**  
  
Phoe-chan 


	5. Chapter 4 :: 'Master' and His 'Student'

A/N: Eheheh..sorry bout the wait for an update all...this moronic one got sidetracked. Let's just say I was listening to how a certain other fic I'm interested in will turn out and it kept me from working on mine! Not to mention after seeing TTT (yes it took me forever to see it, i was so upset that i had to wait almost a month) I started reading LotR fics...  
  
In case you're wondering, I DO plan on dishing out a couple more Sou/Mi fics, but you wont see them for a while, seeing that I have so many running around without completion at the moment.  
  
Note: Someone commented on Soujiro being arrogant. I don't know about the series, for I've not seen the kyoto arc, sadly...but in the manga, Soujiro is VERY confident in himself. "Oh, I have no doubts I could beat him with Shukuchi...etc" Note, ALL of RK's men are arrogant. Kenshin sure is, he doesn't flaunt his stuff but I mean you don't see him going "well, i'm not sure if i can beat you *twiddles thumbs*" They stand proud with their sword bladida. So I mean, *shrugs* there are going to be times when a man's ego stands out, but most of the time I won't let it get in the way like sometimes Yahiko's ego or Sano's does. Or Aoshis...man that guy is obsessive about strength...:P  
  
Disclaimer: My ideas are my own (for the most part) but the characters are not mine. Nope, don't own 'em. Sorry.  
  
----------  
  
Mezamete-yuku Tamashii :: Awakening Spirits  
  
Chapter 4 :: 'Master' and His 'Student'  
  
----------  
  
"Oh, Shinomori. The Oniwabanshuu aren't the only ones with their sources. Now, do I have the job or not?"  
  
"Aa. Don't fail me."  
  
"I don't plan on it."  
  
----------  
  
Misao yawned, slowly opened her heavy eyes. She glanced around the room she was in. It was dusty; cluttered from being unused, but still it was extravagant. It was more in the western style than traditional Japanese, which struck Misao odd. Well, Shishio was against the goverment, the same that allowed Western influence into Japan.   
  
Waving the thought off, she continued to gaze around the room, now more visible in the early morning sun. She sat up on the western-style bed, a decorative pattern of a swan glinted from the reflection of the sun, lighting up the quilt's surface. It was high off the ground but Misao marvelled at it's softness.   
  
As she was enjoying the calm morning, Soujiro stepped into the room, greeting her brightly. "Ohayo, Misao-san!!"  
  
"ACK!" Misao yelled, as the boy gave no warning to his greeting. Her sudden jump caused her to lose her balance and topple off the bed, landing on the floor. "Itai.."  
  
Soujiro scratched the back of his head, "Gomen nasai, Misao-san. I didn't mean to scare you..."  
  
Misao glared, sitting in the floor with her arms across her chest. "You didn't *scare* me, just...caught me off guard. Now what do you want?"  
  
Soujiro just grinned. "Time to begin your first day of training, remember? Come on, Misao-san! I have your bath prepared!"  
  
Misao groaned and pulled herself to her feet, readjusting her yukata. She followed Soujiro to the bathhouse. Soujiro turned to her. "There is a clean towel and fresh yukata in there. It should be warm enough. I will begin on breakfast. Enjoy your bath, Misao-san!"  
  
Misao grunted, obviously not a morning person. She shut the door after stepping inside and proceeded to remove her yukata, breathing in the steam from the hot water.  
  
With a soft splash, she got into the bath, relaxing into the heat of the water.  
  
----------  
  
Soujiro hummed to himself, starting up a fire in the fireplace. Not once did it cross his mind to invade Misao's privacy. He just didn't think like that.  
  
'Ohh, need more firewood. Shishio-san, I'm disappointed in you. I would have thought you'd have wood already chopped. Yare, yare...' Soujiro grabbed an axe in the corner of the room and stepped outside.   
  
It was a cool morning, the sun glistened in the morning sky, surrounded by a few clouds. Soujiro glanced around the retreat. It was at the base of a mountain, a few miles from any roads or nearby towns. A small meadow laid out in front of the retreat, a stream to the right, running down from the mountain behind. The place itself was closed in by trees. The mountain was thick with foliage, beyond the stream was a dense forest and the meadow ended at the wood that spread out around the retreat, offering privacy.   
  
Soujiro stepped down off the covered porch and walked the short distance left, until he reached the edge of the woods. 'Ah, let's see, firewood...'  
  
----------  
  
Misao stepped out of the slowly cooling water and wrapped the clean towel around her body. She dried her limbs off, breathing in the sweet scent of sandalwood. She then realized it was she that smelled so lovely. The soaps she used must have been scented. She smiled and wrapped the yukata around her body, securing the belt before stepping out of the bathhouse.  
  
The cool morning air sent chills through her but she smiled and breathed in the fresh air. She skipped across the stone path up to the house and stepped in. Upon not seeing Soujiro, she darted down the hall to her room, wanting to be dressed before he came back. She ran into her room, shutting the door and pulling the curtains to, so no certain tenkens could peek in, even though she believed that he would not be so immature to try something such as that.  
  
She sat on her bed, grabbing a comb and attacking her long hair. 'Stupid tangles...' She combed through her hair, hastily braiding it into its typical braid and tossed it behind her, reaching for her new set of clothes. Within minutes she was dressed and ready for action. ...Well, she was dressed at least. Misao bounded back down the hallway and steps, hopping into the main room. "Sou-kun?" She frowned at getting no reply. "SOU-KUN!!"  
  
Soujiro stepped inside, an armload of fire wood. "Good morning, Misao-san! Did you enjoy your bath?"  
  
Misao nodded, watching him set down the axe then the pile of wood, keeping a few pieces for the fire. "That's good. I will have breakfast ready shortly."  
  
"Anything I can help with?"  
  
Soujiro thought for a moment. "I don't think so, Misao-san...just set the table, please."  
  
Misao nodded, and began to help immediately.  
  
----------  
  
"What will you need?" Aoshi sipped his tea, regarding the figure before him.  
  
"Money, of course. And I'll need a new weapon. As a spy, I'm not required to have one, but on this job I will be. And I don't want your lackeys on my back. I work on my own schedule, alone."  
  
Aoshi nodded. "Done. Now tell me of how you will disable the Tenken."  
  
"You don't work with a guy without knowing some of his strengths and weaknesses. The hard part will be tracking them down. I am sure by now, they are far away from that town."  
  
"That would be the logical assumption."  
  
"Duh. I'll get you back your precious weasel-girl, unharmed."  
  
"And I will pay you handsomely."  
  
"Of course you will, Shinomori. I wouldn't expect anything less."  
  
"Tell me, why did you take this assignment? You highly dislike the Oniwabanshuu."  
  
"Yeah, I do. But I have my own benefits from this assignment."  
  
"I won't ask."  
  
----------  
  
"Sou-kun! You're an amazing fighter AND cook!"  
  
Soujiro grinned as Misao devoured her share of the meal. He ate slower than her, often drifting off in thought, while Misao remained focused on the food in front of her.  
  
Misao set her bowl and chopsticks down, a satisfied smile on her face. "Hurry up Sou-kun! We've got training to start!"  
  
Soujiro smirked and hurried to finish his food. He turned to see Misao sitting on the floor, stretching her legs. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Stretching my muscles, silly! You don't train without warming up first!"  
  
Soujiro chuckled. "Sou desu ka..."  
  
"Yeah! Now get down here and stretch, baka! I'm not gonna have my sensei hurt something teaching me!"  
  
Soujiro's smile turned into an evil grin. "So I'm your sensei, huh? Then I suggest you call me sensei!"  
  
Misao gaped at him. "I will not!"  
  
"No? Why not? Sensei Soujiro...I think it has a ring to it!"  
  
"The only ring is the one you'll be hearing in your ears after I knock you upside the head! Now cut that out! I will NOT call you sensei!"  
  
Soujiro turned and grabbed his and Misao's nihontos from where they were resting on another table. "Catch, my student."  
  
Misao caught it, but the look in her eyes was deadly. "What. Did. You. Say?"  
  
Soujiro grinned. "Ah, you heard me."  
  
"Take it back! I am not YOUR student! You're just...teaching me!" Misao swung the sheathed sword at him as he ducked and ran out the door.  
  
"Come back here you coward! I'll chop your legs off!" Misao chased after him, swing the sheathed blade around.  
  
Somehow, she managed to work lose the scabbard, and it flung off the sword, nailing Soujiro in between the eyes. "Are...."  
  
"ACK! SOU-KUN! DAIJOBU?!" Misao ran over to where the swirly-eyed rurouni sat.  
  
"Define okay..."  
  
Misao grinned. "Maybe I should be teaching you."  
  
Soujiro snapped out of a daze and his smile grew. "I don't believe I need to learn how to attack innocent civilians, Misao-san."  
  
"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU DIDN'T DUCK! AND WHO ARE YOU FOOLING?! YOU'RE NO INNOCENT CIV--" Misao clamped her hands over her mouth as she said it. Soujiro looked up at her, with his smile but with those sad eyes. "It's alright, Misao-san. You only speak truth."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, Soujiro."  
  
Soujiro stood up, dusting himself off, failing to note the lack of formality. "Yare, yare. I cannot change the past. But, I'll just have to be extra hard on your first day."  
  
Misao's jaw dropped, "HEY!"  
  
She swung her sword again at him as he laughed and took off into the field. "Come, my student! You have much to learn!"  
  
"I'm NOT your student!!!"  
  
----------  
  
Aoshi watched the figure leave as he placed his tea cup down. "You can come out now."  
  
Okina stepped out of the shadows. "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Bringing Misao back to her family."  
  
"First of all, it is Misao's choice if she wants to come back, not yours. Second of all, you're sending an ex-enemy to retrieve her?"  
  
"He will not fail."  
  
"I'm not worried about his efficiency! I'm worried about the safety of my Misao!"  
  
"She is with the Tenken."  
  
Okina frowned. "Seta Soujiro?"  
  
"Hai." Aoshi picked up his cup of tea and took another sip.  
  
"She's not going to want to come back. She apparently had a good reason for leaving. And whatever it is, she's certainly mad at you. You really think she will accept your offer?"  
  
"It isn't an offer. It is already set in place."  
  
"She won't take kindly to you taking control of her future."  
  
"She needs to take on the life of a normal woman. Not of a ninja."  
  
"I still believe that is Misao-chan's decision and not yours," Okina commented. He turned stiffly and left Aoshi.  
  
'I am just protecting her.' Aoshi replied in his mind, his thoughts drifting back to Misao. 'She's not strong enough to survive on her own.'  
  
Okina frowned, almost as if he was hearing Aoshi's thoughts. 'This is not the way...'  
  
----------  
  
Misao sneezed. She rubbed her nose and looked back up at Soujiro, who was grinning at her. He held his nihonto, the blunt end of the blade resting on his shoulder. He regarded Misao with a quick lookover. Her bangs messily stuck to her face and sweat dripped down her neck. She was hunched over slightly, in a stance, both hands grasping her sword. Basically, Soujiro had just decided to see what she could do, before teaching her anything.  
  
"Not bad, Misao. Yes, yes. Your speed is not a problem. We will need to work up your strength. I can see you've watched Shinomori and Himura fight, you tend to mimic their styles by memory, right?"  
  
Misao nodded, wiping her hand across her head. "Yeah. I'm going by ear here. Since my grand "master" hasn't shown me a damned thing."  
  
Soujiro grinned sheepishly. "All in due time, I'm still debating on how to teach you."  
  
"You mean you don't know?!"  
  
"I've never taught anyone before!"  
  
Misao groaned. "How do you propose I build up my strength?"  
  
Soujiro pondered. "Shishio used to make me fight against him in water demo, it is setting into autumn and soon to be winter. That would not be wise..."  
  
Misao rolled her eyes, "Gee, really?"  
  
"Yare, yare...I'll think of something."  
  
Misao was afraid to find out what 'something' would be. "Right."  
  
Tsuzukeru...  
  
----------  
  
A/N: Yeah, gee it took me long enough to finish this chapter, had to think of why Aoshi wanted Misao to come back. Now at least..i've got a reason. If you've figured out what exactly he has planned for Misao once she returns, good for you! If not, you're probably like me and have to have things pointed out to you. Not to worry! Soon I will reveal all! XD  
  
I should apologize about my self-pity a/n last chapter. *rolls eyes* I get into these flunks..and I can just look back on it now and laugh. But thanks for your encouraging comments! I loved them all!!!!  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Rook: Ehh, Aoshi will eventually face Misao, but for now, the third party will be the mysterious character. (Kudos to those who know who it is already) Sou-kun's just hesitant to fight because of his bloody past. Don't worry, he'll get back into his kick-butt mode soon enough :D  
  
Crystal: Well, this just more proof that Sou IS a man :P But yeah, especially in the fight with kenshin, Sou's confidence flares up as his annoyance for Kenshin arises. Also, in Kalus's "I am Tenken no Soujiro, I am Seta Soujiro" He is portrayed as arrogant and well, it suites him well, I think. And yes, Ken's arrogant. *takes the bokken and hits him again* ARROGANT!  
  
Kyouhi: Finally got a reason for WHY Aoshi wants Misao back, (dunno if its a GOOD reason) but it'll do :P As for the ninjas..just a fellow clan that helps the Oni out, I guess...they'll be making another appearance, most likely. Maybe by then I'll have some info on them :P  
  
chibi-ken14: *bows head* Okay okay! I don't suck! Yeah, Aoshi's a jerk...I hate making him a jerk, but I can't help it! WILL SOMEONE MELT THE ICE ON THAT GUY?!  
  
K-chan: Here is the next chappie :P  
  
Nikka: Guy? Girl? Who knows XD  
  
Millie Akhilliades: I know! It doesn't get more perfect than this when it comes to pairings!!  
  
Angelmoxie: I'm like your mentor? *feels your forehead* You don't SEEM to be running a fever... And low self esteem is a like a given for most authors. :P (Maybe the self pity thing gives us more reviews ;D)  
  
Misao Seta: Oh I HATE it when I have to retype something, like a review! Yup, Misao's gonna be a kick butt swordsgirl..I hope ^^; As for the spelling of Soujiro? It can go almost any way. If you were to go completely romanized (english-fied if you will) It would be "Sojiro." But a lot of people who don't speak japanese can be confused as how the vowels are pronounced, thus we add in characters to make pronounciations easier. If you add in all the characters like most of the modified Romanji does you would spell it "Soujirou." Personally, I just take off the ending "u" cuz I don't think it's needed. So you get my spelling, "Soujiro" because i think its the easiest to pronounce. And I just dislike the spelling that adds the 'h'. Sohjiro. I keep trying to add an 'h' when i say it... Sohhhhhhhhhhjiro. -_-;   
  
A thanks to those who read, too!  
  
Now be ever so kind and leave me a review!  
  
**ignore the grammar, i do**  
  
Phoe-chan 


	6. Chapter 5 :: Mixed Emotions

A/N: Blahh..this fic is hard to write...*whimpers* It just ain't clicking with me like I want it to. *kicks it* CLICK, DARN YOU! *sigh* Oh well...  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ru Rou Ni Ken Shin. *exaggerates each syllable* HRMPH!  
  
----------  
  
Mezamete-yuku Tamashii :: Awakening Spirits  
  
Chapter 5 :: Mixed Emotions  
  
----------  
  
All these mixed emotions we keep locked away like stolen pearls  
Stolen pearls devotions we keep locked away from all the world  
  
We twist and turn where angles burn  
Like fallen soilders we will learn  
That once forgotten, twice removed  
Love will be the death...  
The death of you  
  
Tears of Pearls by Savage Garden  
  
----------  
  
Misao groaned. "How do you propose I build up my strength?"  
  
Soujiro pondered. "Shishio used to make me fight against him in water demo, it is setting into autumn and soon to be winter. That would not be wise..."  
  
Misao rolled her eyes, "Gee, really?"  
  
"Yare, yare...I'll think of something."  
  
Misao was afraid to find out what 'something' would be. "Right."  
  
----------  
  
Misao lazily opened one eye, scowling as the early autumn sun grinned down at her. It was dawn and she prayed she could roll over and go back to sleep. She was so tired and sore.  
  
Her first week in training, she'd ran so much that she thought her legs would fall off. And she knew Soujiro had some new leg excercise today. He'd been hinting at it for the past two days that he had a new way to work her legs up. She just prayed that it didn't require sprinting up almost vertical walls.  
  
It seems she just wasn't in luck when it came to sleeping in these days.  
  
"Ohayo, Misao-san!!!"  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
"Areh, is Misao-san not feeling well? I know! You just need a fresh morning bath! I'll go fix you up a nice hot bath!"  
  
Misao heard the door close and smiled, snuggling back inside the covers of her bed. 'Ahh, silence.'  
  
It lasted all of five minutes.  
  
"Gee, Misao-san! I kinda made a hole in the bathing house. It won't hold water! Haha, looks like we'll have to wait until I fix it!"  
  
Misao released a string of curses as Soujiro jogged up the steps and popped into her room. "So we should eat a quick breakfast and start your training!"  
  
Misao growled and threw a pillow in Soujiro's general direction. The other caught it, blinking and smiling. "Na, Misao-san's not a morning person? Oh well."  
  
'Yes...' Misao thought. 'Leave. Good boy.'  
  
"You leave me no choice!"  
  
'Yeah go..huh?'  
  
Misao's eyes sprung open as she felt Soujiro's hands grasp the sheets of the bed. He gave a strong, quick jerk and all the covers went flying off. Misao grabbed a pillow and put it over her head, ignoring the fact that her yukata was parted, revealing her legs from the knees down.  
  
Soujiro chuckled and put his hands on his hips in a scolding manner. "Misao-san! Do get up, I don't want to force you up!"  
  
"Go ahead and try, Mr. Sunshine." Came Misao's muffled voice.   
  
Soujiro gave a Tenken smile and replied, "Don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Misao didn't seem to notice that his voice had an almost mischievous tone to it. Her mistake.  
  
Soujiro walked over to the ancient chinese gong that sat in the room, as part of the decor. It was a miniature replica, but it would serve his purpose. He grabbed the stick and smiled wickedly before delivering a swift hit to the gong.  
  
The loud, reverbing noise made Misao shriek and sit straight up hurling her other pillow in the direction of the sound. Soujiro smiled at her innocently and replaced the item back where he got it. "That's a girl! All up and awake for our training!"  
  
He didn't expect her to launch herself at him like a wild animal. "YOU LITTLE JERK! THAT WAS SO UNCALLED FOR!"  
  
Soujiro didn't have time to move out of the way, mainly because he was so surprised that Misao could jump that far from a seated position. Well, that was what he would have told us. We all know that if he moved, Misao would have crashed into the dresser head-on. So he did what he could. Attempt to catch her.  
  
She landed on him and he encircled his arms around her and stumbled back into the tall piece of furniture. He winced slightly as one of the handles pressed into his back but did his best to keep from dropping the squirming girl. He settled for sliding down into a seated position, half guarding himself from Misao's attempts to strangle him, half keeping her from falling out of his arms, and half laughing at her array of colourful language.  
  
"Gee, Misao-san! Why don't you fight like this in training?"  
  
Misao huffed and folded her arms, looking off to the side. Soujiro laughed again, attempting to seat himself into a more upright position. As he did, the girl on his chest slid into his lap, back pressed against his bent knees. As Misao calmed down, Soujiro adjusted his gi, which had fell off one of his shoulders in their scuffle. He also noticed that Misao's yukata was loosely clinging to her body, threatening to reveal too much, since it was only held in place by a sash. He gulped and tried to advert his eyes from the view of the creamy smooth skin on her neck and chest.  
  
Unfortunately, Misao had to be looking in a mirror and saw his stare and attempt to cover it up.  
  
"HENTAI!!" She cried out, landing a whack upside Soujiro's head. He squeaked and covered his head with his arms. "I didn't mean to! It's not my fault you went homocidal on me!!"  
  
'Some trainer...' Misao thought, watching him cower. However, she wasn't about to admit to him that she had secretly watched him correct his gi that dared to reveal skin and toned muscle after she tackled him.  
  
She then remembered what she'd hit him for and blushed, reaching down to cover the exposed skin. "Well, I guess I should have not done that, seeing that it gave you such a heart attack.  
  
Soujiro sweatdropped, "It was just indecent, not life-threatening."  
  
Misao fumed. "What are you trying to say? That I'm not attractive?!"  
  
Soujiro shrank under her even more. "That's not what I was saying..."  
  
"So you do find me attractive?"  
  
"What?!" Soujiro couldn't believe she was asking him if he found her attractive. What was he supposed to say? If he said no, then she'd hit him for being mean. If he said yes, then she'd hit him for being a pervert. He was in a no-win situation. Or so he thought.  
  
He decided to answer honestly and pray she wouldn't fillet him. "I think you're very pretty, Misao-san. And I'm sure that Shinomori-san must have noticed what a lovely lady you've matured (physically, he thought) into. You don't have the full figure such as Yumi-san had, but you have a strong, firm body that is petite and fits you perfectly. You have lovely long black hair and beautiful and rare green eyes. Shinomori-san has a rare find in you."  
  
Misao's mouth was left hanging open. She was amazed he could say something so flattering and insightful, and look completely honest. She stuttered, "Y-you mean that?"  
  
Soujiro nodded, wondering if she was gonna pummel him or glomp him. At least she wasn't yelling anymore.  
  
"That's so nice...no one's ever said anything like that before.." Misao's face looked a bit flushed as she smiled down at the poor boy.  
  
Soujiro was really surprised when she reached down and hugged him. His breath caught as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his hair, chin resting on his shoulder.  
  
Sou didn't do anything, frankly because he was too shocked to. Her aroma filled his nostrils and he relaxed, entoxicated by how lovely she smelled.  
  
He then mentally hit himself. 'Baka! You can't have feelings for her! She's Shinomori-san's! Besides, she doesn't need to be touched by your jaded hands!'  
  
Soujiro paused. What irony. The Tenken squabbling over mixed emotions towards a former enemy. The smiling boy who felt no emotion but amusement now worried that he might be attracted to the girl he was teaching. Oh, the irony. The Greek writers would be proud.  
  
Soujiro contemplated on how to get Misao off of him before she aroused any other unwanted emotions in him. ...Well, maybe unwanted was the incorrect term. Try...inconvenient.  
  
However, he didn't have to do a thing.   
  
Misao suddenly let go of Soujiro. "...What do you *mean* 'firm body'....?" She inquired, glaring at Sou.  
  
Soujiro whimpered.  
  
----------  
  
Shinomori Aoshi handed his hired "private investigator" his new weapon. "Will this work?"  
  
The figure took the wrapped weapon, unwraveling the cover and inspecting it. "Why, yes! This will do nicely."  
  
"Good. Here is the rest of what you requested."  
  
Aoshi watched stoically as the other looked over the rest of the items, ranging from money to supplies. "You will be paid the rest once Misao is returned safely."  
  
"So tell me, why is it so important that Weasel-girl gets back here? Isn't she old enough to be making her own choices?"  
  
"You're not paid to ask questions."  
  
"Not unless those questions may aid me in finding her."  
  
Aoshi paused before answering, "To keep her safe."  
  
The other grinned, catching on. "Is that so? Well, lemme see, who is she safer with? The smiling prodigy or the ex-Okashira who betrayed the Oniwabanshuu?"  
  
"Neither. She will not be near me after she returns and the final arrangements concerning her are made."  
  
"Arrangements? Whoa..wait. Are you talking about what I think you're talking about? You don't mean you...?"  
  
Aoshi looked up. "She's not to know. Not until she's back here where she can't run away."  
  
"I always thought you were cold, but, this? I don't agree with it. But, hey, I'm getting paid, so I don't give a rat's ass." He proceeded to gather his supplies and money. "I'll see you when I return with Weasel-girl."  
  
Aoshi then added one last statement. "And if you take care of Seta, I'll double your pay."  
  
The other only flashed Aoshi a grin before leaving the area. From a distance, Okina quietly shook his head, closing his eyes. 'I almost wonder if my Misao's better off with Seta. At least our spies said before they disappeared both seemed quiet content around each other. Aoshi, Aoshi, are you sure you know what you're doing...'  
  
----------  
  
Misao had ate breakfast at Soujiro's insistance and was now in the process of doing her routine exercises. She'd fall into stance and stretch, do a few swings with her sword as Soujiro watched from a distance, nihonto slung over his shoulder somewhat casually.  
  
Upon finishing her swings, Misao turned to see Soujiro at the edge of the wide creek that flowed beside the hideout and field. She walked up to him. "I'm ready, 'sensei'." Misao drawled, mocking tone to the formality. Soujiro turned and grinned at her, despite the red mark still on his face, given after failing to answer her last question correctly. "Good. Head's up."  
  
Misao shrieked as Soujiro appeared behind her, giving her a gentle shove into the cool, flowing water. She splashed in, and reappeared, soaked completely through. "DAMNIT, SETA SOUJIRO! I'M KICKING YOUR ASS!"  
  
Soujiro merely laughed and waded into the water, which reached to the end of his thighs. "Hontoi? Can you kick that high in the water?"  
  
Misao growled and prepared to launch herself at him, but found that against the water flow, she wasn't quite strong enough to get out of the water and tackle him in one leap. She found herself pressed into Sou's chest as he caught her by the elbows, chuckling as his shaggy bangs covered his eyes. "Ne, Misao. Once you're able to fully launch yourself at me in the water, we'll start working on some advanced techniques. I am glad you're a fast learner."  
  
Misao scowled, standing up and pushing her wet bangs out of her face. She glared at Soujiro who watched, a quick of a smile upon his lips. "I hate you, you know that?"  
  
"Hate me so much that you're letting me teach you, feed you, joke with you and live in the same house with you?" Soujiro asked, blinking. He assumed she was teasing, but what if she wasn't?  
  
Misao shook her head, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "Mou, Soujiro. You're either very dense or very self-conscious. You're my best friend, baka. When I say I hate you, I'm really saying you're one of the few people who can drive me up the wall but still make me happy."  
  
Soujiro rubbed the back of his head. "Haha, sou desu ne? You're my only friend, so I guess that makes you my best friend, too. And my wet friend."  
  
Misao rolled her eyes before delivering a strong splash of water smack into Soujiro's face. He blinked for a moment, as the droplets rolled down his face, dripping from his chin and as his hair fell from poofy to almost straight. "Gee, your hair's gotten long." Misao commented, noting how the sides of his hair reached his chin and his bangs covered his eyes completely, and how the backside of his once cropped cut now hung at his shoulders.  
  
"I'd say the same for you but you're hair's always been long."  
  
"Ha ha. Gonna teach me something or not?"  
  
"Yeah. Catch me. If you can, that is."  
  
Soujiro stepped away from Misao, giving her a few feet of distance. She blinked and began to chase after him. It wasn't long before she realized that this was NOT going to be an easy task.  
  
Sou just smiled and stepped out of the way every time Misao came close to him. All day was spent like this, without a break. By dusk, Misao was so exhausted, she could barely stand.  
  
Soujiro walked up to her, as soaked as she was. Well, thanks to her mid-day splash attack. "You did good, Misao. Tomorrow, you may have a day to rest."  
  
Misao looked up at him wearily, hair matted to her face. "Honto ni...?"  
  
Soujiro nodded. "Honto. You've worked hard. And I'm not going to push you to the extreme as Shishio-san did me." Soujiro put a hand on her shoulder and realized that the temperature had dropped. "Hmm, it's getting nippy out here. Let's get inside and into something dry and warm."  
  
"I don't feel too cold..." Misao stated.  
  
Soujiro frowned. "You don't? Then you're getting close to hypothermic. Your body's gotten so used to the water that it doesnt' register it as cold. Come out, out already."  
  
Misao frowned, "Just a few more minutes? I'm so tired.." She yawned, proving her arguement. She leaned against Soujiro's shoulder and sunk a bit deeper into the 'warmth' of the water.  
  
Soujiro quickly caught her before she slipped in over her head. "Come on, Misao-san. Let's get you out." He wondered if it was the moon that had peeked out making her face so pale, or if it was the cool air mixed with the chilly water. "Out." he commanded.  
  
Misao stirred, opening her eyes. "Hm?"  
  
Soujiro inwardly scowled for not predicting this and squatted in the water, scooping the soaked girl in his arms. Misao made no protest at all, only shivered as the cool air graced her wet skin and clothes. Soujiro marched across the field, up to the house and kicked the door open. He carried her inside and set her down on the tatami mat in front of the fireplace. She instinctively curled up into a feeble position, shivering greatly.   
  
Soujiro wasted no time gathering some firewood and starting a fire. Within minutes, he had a blaze going. 'She's got to get out of those wet clothes...'  
  
Soujiro pondered this dilemma, hoping she was awake enough to change herself. "Misao," he gently called, shaking her. She opened her eyes and looked at him, pale face trembling. "Let me take you upstairs so you can change. Then you can sit here in front of the fire. If you don't get out of those wet clothes, you'll get sick."  
  
Misao nodded, not in a mood to argue. Soujiro hastily pulled the girl into his arms and carried her up the steps, down the hall and into her room. He set her down, letting her stand on her own and pulled out a yukata, handing it to her. "I'm going to my room to change, I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
She nodded, arms wrapped around herself as Soujiro stepped out and shut the shoji door. As soon as he was gone, Misao began tearing at her clothes, desperate to get them off of her. She pulled out the knot of her hakama and slid it off, followed by quickly discarding her gi. She then removed her wrappings and under clothes, leaving herself bare. By the time Soujiro knocked on her door, she was curled up on the floor, in a clean yukata, her remaining energy spent on dressing herself.  
  
"Come in.." she mumbled, sitting up. She did nothing to her hair but pull it out of her face, letting the damp braid hang down her back.  
  
Sou came in, dressed in a dark blue yukata. Misao noted she had never seen him in night clothes, being he went to bed after her and was awake before her.  
  
He smiled apologetically at her and kneeled before her, bowing his head. "Please forgive me for my foolishness, Misao-san."  
  
Misao watched him, puzzled as he bowed before her, hands in his trademark prayer-like gesture. "I should have realized that as soon as evening came, the temperature would drop. You're not used to such bitter environments and I was an idiot for making you stay all that time out there in the water. I am so terribly sorry...Misao."  
  
Misao's bewildered look softened as she scooted closer to him. "Soujiro..." She took his chin and tilted it up with her fingers. "People make mistakes, its inevitable. You're teaching me to be stronger, and this event will only make me stronger. And you're there to catch me if I fall, Soujiro. So I know I have no worries. And I expect you not to be so hard on yourself. You're training me, not yourself. Quit blaming yourself for things you can't help.   
  
The look in Soujiro's eyes was that of pain and helplessness, like an innocent child, abused and mistreated. Misao could only wonder what could make him look that way. Surely...it wasn't her?  
  
"Tell ya what..." She began, pulling her hand away from his face. "You fix me some hot soup, and we'll say the whole thing never happened."  
  
Soujiro's smile returned as he nodded. "I'll fix you soup, soba, tea, squid, and a western steak if that'll make you smile, Misao-san!"  
  
Misao laughed as he stood up, nodding. Her laugh errupted into a squeal when he scooped her up into his arms and carried her downstairs, carefully setting her in front of the warm blazing fire. "Mou, Sou! I'm not some fragile vase! You don't need to treat me like a baby!"  
  
Soujiro grinned and winked at her, before bouncing into the kitchen to fix Misao's soup. Misao giggled, hugging a pillow to her chest as she watched him work.  
  
Her mind begin to fixate on him.  
  
'He's so cute. Even when he thinks no one is looking, he's smiling. He's turned out to be a lot like Himura. He's polite and kind, but trying to atone for the wrongs he's done. I wonder how such a sweet boy could be a heartless killer...then again, look at Himura. That bumbling rurouni who's always doing laundry is the Hitokiri Battousai. I guess I'm like Kaoru-san with my own bumbling rurouni now...'  
  
Misao realized what she had thought and blushed.  
  
'Misao! It's a known fact that Kaoru-san loves Himura! You don't love Soujiro! Not like that! He's just a friend. Your best friend. The one who tells you you're pretty and does everything for you, telling you how lucky Aoshi-sama is...the one who would get up in the middle of the night and fix you a 9-course meal if you asked. Whereas Aoshi-sama never looks twice at me, thinks I'm just some annoying weak child and would turn and walk away rather than tell me that I'm pretty. Damn, Misao. Maybe you're chasing after the wrong guy...'  
  
She watched as Soujiro tasted the soup to see if it was ready.  
  
'Then again, what if Sou wouldn't return my feelings either? He says I'm his friend. Is that all? And what do I want? I've only spent a few weeks with him, but I feel so attached to him. Are my feelings to him growing into something stronger than friendship? What if the others were right. I only had a childhood infatuation with Aoshi-sama? I don't know...so confused. Well, one thing's for sure...I'm gonna get good and strong and then I'm gonna show that ice-block of an Okashira who can kick some ass!'  
  
Misao looked up as Soujiro brought her a bowl of soup. "Just the way Misao-san likes it." Soujiro stated, kneeling before her and handing her the bowl. She graciously accepted, smiling at Soujiro who had his own bowl. "Thank you, Sou-kun."   
  
"You're quite welcome, Misao-san!" Soujiro chirped, before raising the bowl to his lips. Misao giggled and followed in suite, watching Soujiro every moment she got. 'What do I feel for you, Seta Soujiro? Why is it you can make me so angry but so happy at the same time? And when you touch me, I feel so light-headed. Damn you, I'll figure you out, yet.'  
  
As Soujiro finished his soup, he looked up. "Areh..is there something bothering you, Misao-san?"  
  
Misao blushed at caught staring at him and set her bowl down. "No, I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought and wasn't paying attention to what I was looking at.  
  
"Ahh. You must be tired, ne?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. But the fire feels so nice."  
  
"Sou ka.." Soujiro chuckled as he grabbed the bowls and took them into the kitchen. Misao watched him, her eyelids getting heavy. 'No! For once I want to stay up longer than him! I want to see him fall asleep first!'  
  
Soujiro came back and sat down beside Misao, feet tucked under him. "Ne, do you want to go to your room?"  
  
Misao shook her head, rubbing one eye with the back of her hand.  
  
"Well, you look sleepy enough."  
  
"But it's cold back there. And it's warm here. There are plenty of pillows, I'll be fine."  
  
Soujiro chuckled. "Alright. Do you need anything else?"  
  
"Yes...stay with me please?"  
  
Soujiro blinked, his smile once again forgotten? "Areh? Why?"  
  
"I enjoy your company. You...you make me smile.." Misao ended her statement with a yawn, before resting her head on Soujiro's shoulder.  
  
Soujiro smiled softly, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Misao's face. "And you make me smile. Truly smile." Soujiro closed his eyes and sighed. 'If only I deserved someone as lovely as you, Misao-san. You're the best friend anyone could ever have.'  
  
Soujiro slipped his arm around Misao and gently laid her down on the mat, head on one of the many pillows surrounding the fire. She smiled in her sleep, adjusting her body to a more comfortable position. Misao, half asleep, patted the spot beside her. "Stay."  
  
Soujiro obliged, laying down beside her and resting his head on a neighbouring pillow. He watched the flames dance and make Misao's face red and rosy, just as she had watched him when he laid unconscious in Kakuzo and Naoko's home. But instead of curiosity, he felt contentment. Soujiro sighed happily and let the effects of sleep take over him.  
  
And by the warmth of the fire, they slept.  
  
Tsuzukeru.  
  
----------  
  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
Please, Oh baby, Don't go.  
Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go...  
  
You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need...  
  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before  
  
Lyrics taken from Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru  
  
----------  
  
AN: Aww, now wasn't that sweet? I thought perhaps this chapter was a bit rushed, but then again, mixed emotions are common and when you're close friends you tend to be well..close! Hopefully this wasn't too short for your dislike and hopefully you enjoyed the waff. Has anyone figured out who Aoshi has hired? Or better yet, what he's planned for Misao? I'm debating on doing a contest to see who can figure it out, the prize being me writing you a Sou/Mi based fic. (haha, what a prize) May not do it though, since I don't have planned how many chapters this'll be. 'Sides knowing my luck everyone'll guess it or no one will. Anywho, thanks for keeping in tune, a note to the readers...  
  
Rook: *Grins maliciously* I'm not naughty. Hentai-ish scenes crossed my mind but I chose waff instead. And you aren't a broken record! I enjoy your compliments as well as you taking the time to read my stories. Thank you! ^_^  
  
Misao Seta: I can't tell you who Aoshi hired, that would spoil some of the plot. As for who Mi-chan's father is, I'm not quite sure. Someone else might be able to tell you but I'm far from being an expert on the anime. Can't be an expert on something you've not seen, ne?  
  
Crystal: *watches big bumps appear on rurounis heads* Maybe we should have used a padded bokken. Or my trademark loaf of bread. (hey, it works. a loaf of bread in a bag marked "merita" or something can STILL hurt if you swing it hard enough, and its just...derangingly funny.) And what can I say? I love rurounis too. Here is my update for ya! Thanks for keeping in tune!  
  
Goku-chan: I'm glad you like! Here is the next piece, thanks for taking time to read and review! *bows* Domo!  
  
Kyouhi: I'm updating! I'm updating! I Am is probably nexted! Woo! And you know what's gonna happen you sneak! ;)  
  
K-chan: *laughs at your emphasis on saying "Kawaii"* Glad you enjoyed! Thanks for your review, hun!  
  
Genkiassassin: *watches flash of evilness fly away* Come back! She needs you! Oh well, Sou-chan getting drunk? No way! Wasn't the scene with him going all hentai in my Monty Python parody good enough? I mean, come on! With Misao jumping on him and..okay straying off subject. No drunknessessies..but we'll just see what's in store for our rurouni blue. Thanks for keeping in tune and reviewing!  
  
And another thanks to all of you who have read. Now if you don't mind, I looooovvvveee feedback. C'mon! You know you wanna tell me how *great* I am. (LOL yeah, sure) *waves* I hope to hear from you! Keep in tune!  
  
**Ignore the grammar, I do**  
  
Phoe-chan 


	7. Chapter 6 :: Intruderous Demands

A/N: Yeah, so I finally updated this fic. .;; Don't worry, I don't plan on discontinuing any of my Sou/Misao fics..I'm just...well...I'm getting tired of writing about JUST ONE pairing..so I've been exploring writing other stuffs. Not to mention..writer's block is a pain in the bum. *sighs* If you like InuYasha, perhaps you might be interested in some of my other fics. Feel free to check 'em out.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever. And I'm perfectly fine with it. Why? Because I can mess with the character's and get away with it if I don't own them! AHAHAHA!  
  
----------  
  
Mezamete-yuku Tamashii :: Awakening Spirits  
  
Chapter 6 :: Intruderous Demands  
  
----------  
  
Soujiro slipped his arm around Misao and gently laid her down on the mat, head on one of the many pillows surrounding the fire. She smiled in her sleep, adjusting her body to a more comfortable position. Misao, half asleep, patted the spot beside her. "Stay."  
  
Soujiro obliged, laying down beside her and resting his head on a neighbouring pillow. He watched the flames dance and make Misao's face red and rosy, just as she had watched him when he laid unconscious in Kakuzo and Naoko's home. But instead of curiosity, he felt contentment. Soujiro sighed happily and let the effects of sleep take over him.  
  
And by the warmth of the fire, they slept.  
  
----------  
  
As the first rays of light peeked over the horizon, long eyelashes fluttered open as Soujiro greeted the dawn with dazed sapphire eyes. It took a moment to register he wasn't in his room. And another moment to realize someone was snuggled beside him.  
  
Now wide-eyed, he looked down to see Misao's petite form curled beside him, Her head resting on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. He gulped, blushing slightly. 'How did this happen?'  
  
Now, take in mind, Soujiro was NOT a heavy sleeper. In fact, it wasn't uncommon for him to jump wide awake at the slight sound of the floor settling or the trees brushing against the windows of his room. So not only was he surprised to find this..interesting position, but he was also shocked that he had slept through it all without a stir.  
  
As he contemplated on how to remove his arm from under her form, he felt a small jab in his side. He blinked and continued to think. Then, again he felt the poke.  
  
Poke. Poke, poke.  
  
Soujiro scrunched his face up and looked to his ribs, seeing Misao's finger pressing into his yukata. Mischievous green eyes sparkled up at him and on Misao's lips was a small grin. "Ticklish, Sou-kun?"  
  
Soujiro squirmed a bit in reply, still somewhat pinned by Misao's back on his arm. Misao doubled her antics.  
  
Poke, poke. Poke, poke, poke. POKE!  
  
Soujiro burst into a fit of giggles, as Misao's grin grew wider. She finally withdrew her poking finger and sat up, yawning. "Ne, so when's breakfast? I'm starved."  
  
Soujiro panted and stared at the ceiling. 'Knew I shouldn't have gave her today off...'  
  
----------  
  
Misao set down her bowl of miso. "Mm, this stuff gets better and better. Where did you learn to cook?"  
  
Soujiro laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Anji-san taught me."  
  
"Whoa, the monk guy?"  
  
Soujiro gave a nod as he gathered the bowls. "Un. Anji taught me a few years ago. He said that I needed a hobby and offered to teach me to cook some basic meals. It turned out to be quite useful since not many of the JupponGatana could cook."  
  
"Kaoru-san would have fit just nicely with them..." Misao muttered under her breath. Gathering herself together, she walked upstairs for a clean yukata, as Soujiro went to go heat up the bathhouse. And that's about how morning started out.  
  
It was some time later, after both Misao and Soujiro had showered, that Misao was writing in her journal. She sat back to back with Soujiro, who was just content with staring at the afternoon sky. They both sat under a tree, whose leaves were just starting to turn. Misao breathed in the cool air, which was slowly turning towards the Autumn crispness she was so familiar with. She smiled and went back to her diary.  
  
The clouds passed by overhead, casting a shadow across the field. Misao held her hand up as a gust of wind circled around both her and her partner, her hair ruffled and swirling around her in a wave of silk. She had left it down, much to Soujiro's silent delight and now as the winds settled a bit, the locks of rich ebony fell back down to rest on both teens' shoulders. Soujiro tilted his head to the side, eyeing the hair that boldly cascaded down his shoulder. Smiling softly, he took a lock into his hand, pulling it to his face and inhaling. The air-dried hair smelled as fresh as the world around them. Misao didn't use any heavy perfumes, just something light to give her a clean scent. Soujiro endulged in it.  
  
Misao could feel him holding her hair and she restrained from giggling. 'Must make a note to wear my hair down more often.'  
  
Finishing up her writing, Misao shut the journal and tied the strings together, securing. She knew Soujiro wouldn't bother trying to read it, he was very respectful of her privacy. Mainly she tied it because she enjoyed making a little bow with the twine.  
  
"Ne, Sou-kun?"  
  
Soujiro, so entranced, jumped at Misao's voice, letting go of her hair with a shake of his hand. His eyes shrank back to their normal size as he rubbed his forehead. "Hm?"  
  
"How long do you think it will be before my training is complete with you?"  
  
Soujiro blinked and thought for a moment. "Ano..if we continue at this rate, you should be ready by Spring thaw. Why do you ask, Misao-san?"  
  
When he didn't get a reply, he sat up and turned around, his back to the tree. Misao lost her balance at the loss of her backrest and toppled back, her upper back and head landing in his lap. When she glared at him, he just laughed. "Gomen, gomen! I forgot!"  
  
"Uh huh..." Misao folded her arms and stared up through the leaves at the sky. "I asked, because..well..when you're done training me, you're going to want to travel again, right? And well, I was thinking maybe then I'd be strong enough to travel with you, that way you wouldn't be by yourself and I wouldn't get in the way of finding your answers but I'd be with you and stuff and because you're my friend and I don't want to lo--" Misao caught Soujiro's arched brow and smiled sheepishly. "I'm rambling again, aren't I?"  
  
Soujiro nodded. "Ne, Misao-san...you don't have to leave me once your training is complete...demo..." Soujiro sighed, going against what his heart yearned for. "Demo, your home is in Kyoto at the Aoiya. It's not on the road with me."  
  
Misao sat up and turned to Soujiro, her emerald eyes blazing. "So what if it is? I don't want to leave you, you're my best friend, Sou! I'm not going to let you wander off by yourself without me beside you! ...It...it can get lonely."  
  
Soujiro sighed and rested his head against the tree trunk. "That it can. But let's not worry about that right now, Misao-san."  
  
He heard a small "hai" and closed his eyes. 'Your place is not with me. Not with this lowly bastard child.'  
  
----------  
  
Time passed by like mere days. By the middle of November, Misao's strength and speed had increased ten-fold. She was not quite as strong as Soujiro, nor would she ever be as fast, but Soujiro said she was fast enough. Her light weight and petite form gave her the agility and ability to maneuver complicated turns and execute difficult attacks.   
  
Already, she had adapted to the sword, it was like like throwing kunai. She couldn't even feel the weight. And to add to that, she had mastered what most skilled samurai had to train years to acheive.  
  
She could mask her fighting ki.  
  
Soujiro knew, however, that if she were pushed too hard, and something emotional happened, that mask would break quite easily. But against the average foe, she was guaranteed to win and never show her true potential.  
  
Misao released a growl as Soujiro charged at her, drawing his nihonto back and striking forward in a horizontal arc. Misao parried the blade with her own before throwing it off and sending a thrust forward at Soujiro's heart. Soujiro side-stepped the attack, bringing his own sword down on top of Misao's.  
  
Pinning her sword to the ground he grinned at her. Misao was ready with kick to his open ribs. The forcing knocking him back, she freed her own weapon and spun around, creating a looping arc preparing to crush it down onto the back of Soujiro's skull. Soujiro whirled around as well, their swords clashing together.   
  
Both tested each other's strength before jumping back. Misao took a moment before throwing a two point thrust at him that he successfully parried.  
  
Misao grinned then lashed out a handful of kunai, dead on target. Soujiro blinked and then disappeared. Appearing behind Misao as her kunai embedded into a tree, he raised his sword to bring down on her head.  
  
Instead, his jaw was cracked upwards as Misao stood on her hands and delivered both of her feet to his face. She was careful not to kick too hard, but she knew he would feel the pain for a few days. Flipping over back to her feet into a crouching position, Misao brought her sword up and around in a slow, but powerful strike.  
  
She met air.  
  
Growling again as she heard Soujiro chuckle from behind her, she darted forward, jumping up and landing horizontally on the tree, and pushed herself off towards Soujiro before gravity could pull her down. She completed her propelling attack by twisting as she launched off the trunk, spiraling forward with her blade pointed at Soujiro.  
  
If he wasn't as fast as he was, he would be pulling a very long piece of metal out of his chest. However, being that he was the Tenken, things just weren't going to turn out like that.   
  
At the last possible second, Soujiro jumped into the air as Misao sailed past him. In a quick motion, he sheathed his sword as he came back down, wrapping his arms around Misao's waist as his added weight sent her spiral off center and both collided to the ground, rolling a good few feet before their momentum stopped. Soujiro laid on his side, his arms tightly around Misao's waist, who was bristling as she released her sword. "That was so NOT fair!!"  
  
"That I'm fast or that I didn't let you finish your attack?"  
  
"BOTH!"  
  
Soujiro laughed outloud as he sat up, pulling Misao up to a sitting position as well. "Don't worry, I'm sure you would have completed it with perfection."  
  
"No, perfection would be my blade sticking out of your scrawny chest," Misao huffed, folding her arms across her breasts and glaring at him.  
  
Soujiro feigned hurt. "I am not scrawny!"  
  
"Yeah, right. You just recently succeeded Himura in height."  
  
Soujiro sweatdropped. "So I'm not Sagara-san's height, I'm still not scrawny! You're the scrawny one! I thought you were a child when Himura and I first battled."  
  
Misao's mouth dropped as she gaped at Soujiro. She sputtered and tried to make a sentence as Soujiro fell backwards laughing. The look on her face was priceless. "Maa, Maaa...I was joking! Honto ni!"  
  
Misao scowled. "Yeah, I'll bet."  
  
Soujiro propped himself up on his elbow and grinned a very cheshire cat-like grin. Misao leaned back, staring at him. "What?"  
  
"You don't have a child's body. Obviously, I know. Especially when you exit the bathhouse with a white yukata hanging to your wet skin."  
  
Misao's mouth dropped open as her hand connected with Soujiro's face. "HENTAI!" she shrieked.  
  
Soujiro, even while defending himself, was laughing his head off. "I can't help it Misao-san!! It's kinda OBVIOUS!"  
  
"WHY YOU! MOU!!" Misao launched herself at him, determined to wrap her fingers around his 'scrawny' neck. Finally straddling him, she pulled his arms from his face he was protecting. "C'mon, let up. I'm not going to hit you. Yet..."  
  
Soujiro, still shaking from laughter peeked through his barrier of arms. "Uh huh. Yet. That's the key word, Misao."  
  
He felt Misao's grip on him drop completely and he blinked, moving his arms out of the way. She was staring at him with a slightly surprised look on her face. "Eh? Nani yo?"  
  
"That's the first time You've ever said my name without the formal..."  
  
Soujiro shrugged. "It...slipped?"  
  
"NO!" Misao yelled, causing Soujiro to pull his arms to his face again. "I've been WANTING you to drop that damned formality!"  
  
"Oh..." Soujiro replied, dropping his arms to his sides. "So you don't mind being just 'Misao'?"  
  
"Of course not! You using -san all the time makes me feel like we're not best friends!!"  
  
"Well then, I won't use it anymore. For now on it's just Misao....san."  
  
"OOoouuu!!"  
  
Finally, Misao just sighed and looked down at him. "I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"  
  
"What does Misao want?"  
  
"Food."  
  
Soujiro sweatdropped as Misao smirked. Reaching over him, she grabbed her discarded weapon and sheathed it. "Ne, I guess my training is coming along pretty well, huh?"  
  
Soujiro nodded and replied, "Very. Misao, you have more potential than I ever thought to begin with. I'm impressed. You are making a fine fighter."  
  
Misao smiled widely from her position above him. "And I have you to thank for that Sou-kun. Without you, I would still be the heartbroken mess I was when we met. You have no idea how much I am debt to you."  
  
Quickly as she could, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Soujiro's cheek. The latter turned four shades redder and stuttered a reply. "You-you're welcome, Misao..."  
  
"Ne, so when's that dinner?"  
  
Soujiro was about to reply when both he and Misao sensed a strong ki right before Soujiro pushed Misao off of him and unsheathed his sword. "Behind me, Misao!"  
  
"Damnit, Sou! I can fight, too!"  
  
"Not for this, I won't let you."  
  
"Why not?" Misao spat, angrily. She then realized the aura was familiar. Faintly.  
  
A figure at the end of the clearing drew her attention. The rapidly setting sun did nothing to help her see who stood there, but upon seeing the long staff, arched blade protruding from the end, in the shadow's hand, she knew who it was before they stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"The scythe-weilder..." Misao hissed.  
  
"...Kamatari." Soujiro finished.  
  
The girlish man smiled and raised his huge scythe into the air, walking up to the two until he was a few yards away. As the sun vanished behind the hills, the crossdresser spoke.  
  
"Makimachi Misao. Shinomori Aoshi has demanded your return to the Oniwabanshuu. I am here to collect you. And you, Sou, will not get in my way."  
  
Soujiro's smile was not present as he glared at his former comrade. "We'll see about that, Kamatari."  
  
But only Soujiro knew that Kamatari might beat him. Misao had injured him during their spar. Kamatari had the advantage.   
  
Knowing he was not going to let Misao fight, he charged anyway, the Tenken's smile gracing his lips before he let loose a battle cry and attacked.  
  
Tsuzukeru...  
  
----------  
  
A/N: Dum dum dum!! So now we know who Aoshi hired! Hey, at least I updated. Put the pitchforks down. NOW! Anywho, as I listen to my collection of Gundam Wing music, feel free to leave a review, reach my other RK fics or even read my other anime fics and continue on with life in a jolly way. ^^;;  
  
**Ignore the grammar, I do**  
  
Phoe-chan. ^_~ 


	8. Chapter 7 :: Proposal

AN: I'm trying to finish some of these fics before college starts, so here's Meza updated. Please stop saying "Update soon" in your reviews. I'm a very busy person and it only aggravates me to see that instead of "good job, I liked this part particularly..." or "you made a mistake here..." So please.  
  
On that note, I do NOT plan on discontinuing any fics, so those of you waiting for Kirai or To make a Difference to be updated, just be PATIENT. I know it's been over a month since Kirai's been updated but I'm having a friend draw a timeline out for me so I'm waiting on posting chapter one. Any more reviews saying to update or else might result in me removing the fic and reposting later, once I don't feel as pressured. *sighs* Anyway, on with the fic.  
  
Thanks for 100+ reviews, people. :)   
  
Disclaimer: Never have owned it; never will; screw the lawyers. ^_^  
  
----------  
  
Mezamete-yuku Tamashii :: Awakening Spirits  
  
Chapter 7 :: Proposal  
  
----------  
  
"Makimachi Misao. Shinomori Aoshi has demanded your return to the Oniwabanshuu. I am here to collect you. And you, Sou, will not get in my way."  
  
Soujiro's smile was not present as he glared at his former comrade. "We'll see about that, Kamatari."  
  
But only Soujiro knew that Kamatari might beat him. Misao had injured him during their spar. Kamatari had the advantage.   
  
Knowing he was not going to let Misao fight, he charged anyway, the Tenken's smile gracing his lips before he let loose a battle cry and attacked.  
  
----------  
  
"STOP!" Misao yelled, running in between the two charging at each other. Neither wanting to harm the girl in the way, skidded to a stop.  
  
"Out of the way, Misao-san!" Kamatari yelled, scythe raised.  
  
"Misao! Move!" Soujiro growled at the same time, fingers twitching around the hilt of his nihontou.  
  
"No! This is ridiculous! Let's work this out in a civilized manner! And besides, Sou, I'm not stupid! I know I hurt you! I'm not gonna have you get hurt all over again!" Misao lectured, finger shaking at the former Tenken. She then turned her attention to Kamatari. "And, you. If you're telling the truth, then you should at least be willing to settle this without violence. I don't want my Sou-chan hurt."  
  
Soujiro's eyes widened with Kamatari's at Misao's declaration that he was hers. "Your...Sou-chan?" Kamatari inquired, arching a delicate brow.  
  
"Yes, MY Sou-chan. He's my best friend and you're not gonna lay a finger on him!" Misao stated, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
Something, deep down in Kamatari's subconscious, seemed to click. And, then, a faint glimmer of the sparkle that once eminated from the young man's eyes returned. "I...I see. Yes, let's talk."  
  
Misao's smile was brilliant as she nodded and pranced off towards the cabin. Soujiro stared dumbly at her as she passed. "What? How? What?"  
  
Kamatari shrugged and winked as he followed Misao down the field. "Three very excellent questions, Sou."  
  
----------  
  
After Misao dressed Soujiro's wounds, the boy started making dinner as Misao and Kamatari chatted about random things that most 'girls' chatted about.  
  
Misao turned to Kamatari, the laughter fading as she spoke in a serious tone. "Why did Aoshi-sama want me back?"  
  
Kamatari raked a hand through his hair and sighed. "You're not gonna like what I have to say, Misao-chan."  
  
"I don't care if I like it or not, I need to know, so I can decide on whether or not I'm going to return."  
  
Soujiro happened to walk by at that moment and hear Misao's last sentence. He frowned, not wanting to think about Misao leaving him. They had become so close! She wouldn't just leave to go back to her Aoshi-sama would she? Surely...not...?  
  
Kamatari smoothed out the folds of his kimono and spoke. "He wants to marry you off."  
  
"WHAT?!" Misao shrieked, the same time a crash sounded in the nearby kitchen.  
  
Soujiro stood numbly, staring down at his bloodied hand, where he had crushed the cup within his palm. 'Marry her off..? He wouldn't..he...can't!'  
  
"Like HELL if he even THINKS I will go along with that!" Misao spat, fisting her hands.  
  
"That's why it's already been arranged. As soon as I bring you home, I get my pay and you get shipped off to Hokkaido."  
  
"HOKKAIDO?!"  
  
Another crash.  
  
"Oi! Sou! Will you quit breaking the kitchenware!" Kamatari barked as he put a hand on Misao's shoulder. She jerked away. "Oh, no! I'm not going back!"  
  
"No, no! I'm not gonna take you back! I changed my mind. ...The money doesn't matter now." Kamatari mumbled, a small smile on his lips. Soujiro entered, a bloody cloth wrapped around his hand. "Ehehe, the cups are slippery today."  
  
"Oh, Kami, Sou-chan! How...Oh, I'm not gonna ask." Misao grumbled, running off to where the first aid supplies were. Kamatari shook his head and took a cup from Soujiro.  
  
"Why doesn't the money matter, Kamatari-san?" Soujiro inquired, peering at his former comrade. Kamatari's eyes lit up. "Well, when I saw Misao-chan's declaration out there, she reminded me of myself."  
  
"How?"  
  
"She loves you like I loved Shishio-sama."  
  
Soujiro stared at the young man before him. "Areh? Misao-chan does not love me like that. Haha, where do you get such nonsense from, Kamatari-san?"  
  
"I see it in her eyes. They only sparkle when she's thinking of you. Even mentioning her Aoshi-sama does not give the same effect anymore."  
  
Soujiro's mouth formed a small 'o' as he stared at Kaminari who calmly sipped his tea. Misao came back in, grabbed Soujiro's arm and hastily began to clean the wound. Soujiro watched her, eyes transfixed on her face. Even though she was cleaning a bloody mess, her eyes sparkled like green fireflies. 'They only sparkle when she's thinking of you.'  
  
"I've made my decision." Misao announced as she wrapped Soujiro's hand. He watched as her eyes lost that spark. She looked up and met his gaze with stern resolve.  
  
"I'm going to fight Aoshi-sama. We return tonight so I can challenge Aoshi-sama for my right to choose who I marry."  
  
Soujiro was about to speak when Misao looked down. "And...Sou-chan...if I win..."  
  
Soujiro leaned in, trying to catch her words, like a whisper on clouds.  
  
"If I win...I want to marry you."  
  
Kamatari couldn't hide his smile as Soujiro's eyes widened. 'They only sparkle when she's thinking of you. My God, she does love me. She wants me to marry her...'  
  
Tears stung Misao's eyes for fear of rejection as she looked up to Soujiro, clasping his hands in hers. "I want to marry you, Sou-chan. I think I love you and you're the only person who I could spend my life with."  
  
Soujiro swallowed, having lost his voice. He nodded slowly, breathing in deeply. "I...know you will win...but..."  
  
Misao's heart fell as he tagged that awful word to the end of his statement.  
  
"Even if you didn't win, I would marry you, Misao."  
  
A gasp, and wide jade eyes met soft sapphire. And in the background, Kamatari was giggling like a schoolgirl.  
  
Both Misao and Soujiro whirled around on the crossdresser, snapping. "DO YOU MIND?!"  
  
[Insert General Sweatdrop Here.]  
  
Soujiro turned back to Misao, smiling. "Tomorrow, we go show Shinomori-san what you can do."  
  
"Hai. And who I want to marry." Misao added, before placing a kiss to Soujiro's cheek. In return, Soujiro's smile widened considerably, before he turned and smacked a still giggling Kamatari.  
  
Tsuzukeru...  
  
----------  
  
Short? Yes! But full of juiciness? YES! I know it's short but we're down to the final chapters so no yelling. If you yell I won't update as fast. ;) *chortles*  
  
C'mon! At least it was juicy! Maybe a bit rushed, but I'm itching to fight Aoshi! .; *mumbles* speaking of fighting, I wish a certain author would update his Sou/Misao fic...*cough*JoakDrysso*cough*  
  
^^; *whistles innocently*  
  
If you don't mind! Leave me a review! A nice one! :P  
  
**Ignore the grammar, I do**  
  
Phoe-chan 


	9. Chapter 8 :: The Return

AN: I'm taking a poll. How many of you gave up hope that I'd ever update?   
  
WELL I SHOWED YOU, DIDN'T I?! *is shot several times* Owwie.  
  
So, here's the next piece to this little ficcie, and sadly, we're coming close to a close. X.x; But never-fear! I have more Sou-Mi fics to work on! Yay! Anyway, I'll quit rambling enough but one last thing. I'm posting a revised version of Meza on deviantart.com with coverart and such. If you wish to check it out, please click on the homepage link in my subprofile. At the current moment, it's my featured deviation so you don't have to search through my gallery. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own a Kenshin action figure, a wallscroll and two Kenshin graphic novels. It's safe to say that I don't own the series. XX;  
  
----------  
  
Mezamete-yuku Tamashii :: Awakening Spirits  
  
Chapter 8 :: The Return  
  
----------  
  
Soujiro turned back to Misao, smiling. "Tomorrow, we go show Shinomori-san what you can do."  
  
"Hai. And who I want to marry." Misao added, before placing a kiss to Soujiro's cheek. In return, Soujiro's smile widened considerably, before he turned and smacked a still giggling Kamatari.  
  
----------  
  
Shinomori Aoshi was enjoying (or just... sitting there with) his morning tea. Unlike most days where he would be donned in his yukata, today he was dressed in his normal attire, sans the heavy overcoat. He was hoping to hear from his hired hand and see Misao back safe in his custody.  
  
What had the girl been thinking when she joined up with that cold murderer? A prengant pause and Aoshi had to remind himself that Misao seemed to enjoy being around those who had a tainted past. Seta, Himura, himself. She didn't care.   
  
And one of these days, that would get her killed.  
  
Aoshi raised his cup to his lips when he heard Okon shouting nearby.   
  
"IT'S MISAO-CHAN! SHE'S HOME!"  
  
----------  
  
Misao walked down the familiar streets of Kyoto, Kamatari in stride and Soujiro at her side (no rhyme intended). She hummed nonchalantly as people seemed to move out of her way. She smiled some, oblivious to the fact that half of the people were scared.  
  
Wouldn't you be if two people with swords and one with a giant scythe were marching down the path you were on?  
  
Soon her smile widened tenfold when the familiar outline of the Aoiya came into view. Unable to contain herself, she bounded forward and pushed open the doors. "TADAIMA!"  
  
Okon and Omasu, who were cleaning up tables, turned and stared at the girl who had walked through the door. Her long jet-black hair was in the ever-so-familiar braid, gently swaying in the breeze and her emerald eyes sparkled with mirth and excitement. Donned in a green gi with grey hakama and holding onto a nihonto, the young girl beamed up at them. "Surprised to see me?"  
  
Her answer was both women squeezing her in a death-grip hug as they fawned over her. "Look how you've grown! Misao-chan, we've missed you so much! We're so glad you're home!"  
  
Their comments were cut off as Misao's two companions stepped inside. Soujiro looked around, taking in the detail of the restaurant and Kamatari was twirling a lock of his hair in his fingers. "Ne, Misao-chan... who is this?" Okon inquired, glancing at Soujiro.   
  
The young man in question gave a smile and bowed. "Hajime Mashite. Boku wa Seta Soujiro desu."  
  
Omasu and Okon exchanged looks. "The Tenken?"  
  
"EX-Tenken." Misao corrected, hugging Soujiro's arm protectively. "He's no longer such a person. He's my travel companion and my sensei."  
  
"Travel companion?"  
  
"Sensei?"  
  
Kamatari giggled some and placed his hands behind his back, rocking on the balls of his feet. His scythe was resting against the wall as he watched the exchange with a very amused expression.  
  
Misao's face dropped it's cheeriness. "Do you know why Aoshi-sama was so persistent that I come home?"  
  
Both women exchanged looks. "He... has decided to marry you off."  
  
"Yes. But that will not happen." Misao replied, glancing down at her sword. She unsheathed it, staring at the blade as she held it up in the sunlight. "I will fight him for the right to choose who I will marry. I am not his object to sell off. I am my own person. Sou helped me realize that."  
  
Soujiro gave a lopsided grin. "She's got spunk! Ehehe..."  
  
Both women gave him a scrutinizing look. "What did you do to our Misao-chan?"  
  
Soujiro sweatdropped, waving his hands in a pacifying manner. "Nonono, it was Misao's idea to train to become stronger. I merely did as she asked."  
  
"Sou's not to blame. I wanted to be stronger. And I am. And I will prove it to you, Shinomori Aoshi."  
  
Everyone but Soujiro seemed shocked as Misao turned her head and locked eyes with the tall man standing in the corner of the room. Beside him, Okina stared at his precious Misao, who had grown up so much since he last saw her.  
  
'She has learned to sense ki...?' Aoshi silently inquired, surprised. He was not expecting Misao to come back wielding a sword. And furthermore, he expected the Tenken to be gone. "Okaeri, Misao."  
  
Misao gave a small snort, sheathing her sword. "Yes. I am home. Now, we need to talk."  
  
"What is he doing here?" Aoshi inquired, ignoring Misao's comment and glancing at Kamatari. In return, the young man just grinned maniacally.  
  
"I thought it'd be fun to have him tag along. He's a great sing-along partner when the road trip gets boring!"  
  
Aoshi failed to see the humor in the situation as Soujiro merely smiled at him. The smile was cold, but at the same time mocking. It almost read 'I have what you want.'  
  
"Ne, Shinomori-san. It's not polite to ignore Misao. She wishes to talk with you. Which I must say, is much more civilized then just selling her off to whoever suits your standards."  
  
Aoshi's lips pressed into a hard line as he gestured toward the exit leading out of the restaurant. "Come."  
  
----------  
  
Inside the dojo area, where Misao would often come to train, sat Aoshi, Misao, Soujiro, Kamatari, and Okina. Okina was happily hugging the life out of his precious Misao while Aoshi and Soujiro had a staring contest. Kamatari was happily endulging in some cakes brought in by Okon.   
  
Finally, after Misao pulled out of Okina's death-grip, she straighted out her clothes and broke the tension between the two swordsmen. "I am not going to be married off."  
  
Aoshi looked over at her, before glancing back at the Tenken. "I have already made the preparations. You will have a fine husband who is a wealthy businessman."  
  
"In HOKKAIDO." Misao hissed, glaring at him. "I do not want to go away and I certainly do not want to marry someone I don't love."  
  
"The arrangments have been ma--"   
  
"I don't care!" Misao shouted, standing up. "I have trained this past year and I'm a lot stronger. If I have to, I will fight you for my own FREEDOM. This isn't feudal Japan, Aoshi-sama! I'm not your possession. I never WAS."  
  
Aoshi's eyes widened a fraction as he stared up at her. "You cannot fight me. You will not win."  
  
"Try me," Misao spat back, anger radiating about her. Her training forgotten, Aoshi could see right through her and how angry she was.  
  
Soujiro stood, earning everyone's attention but Misao's. Gently placing his hand on her shoulder, he murmured something in her ear and she immediately took a deep breath, slipping on a calm mask.  
  
"If you show Shinomori-san your anger, you won't win, Misao."  
  
Misao nodded, and recomposed herself, slipping her nihontou into the belt of her hakama. "Do you accept my challenge? If you do not, I will just leave. And I don't think anyone but you will try and stop me."  
  
Aoshi's jaw clenched as he saw the exchange between Misao and Seta. They were in love. And it angered him that she would choose a cold-blooded murderer to love.   
  
Not that he was any better.  
  
"I accept."  
  
Tsuzukeru....  
  
----------  
  
AN: Well, still a bit short, but hey, I updated. :D If you're wanting on my update list, I've started it over merely because I know it's been months since I updated a Sou/Mi fic and some of the people who were on the original list don't even read these anymore. If you want to, just please leave me a note in your review, with your email address. Or send me a note at tenkensgirl@hotmail.com.   
  
I can't begin to do reviewer replies because there are so many and I am lazy. But I've read every one and want to say thanks for your support. :)  
  
Wow.. I could-might-maybe get over 200 reviews. O.o I've never had a fic reach that many. *hopeful look*  
  
BUT-- A little thing I want to point out...  
  
"You are on the favorites list of 104 members.   
  
You are on the author alert watch list of 44 members."  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH! HUGS TO ALL! *tosses chocolate and stuff in the air* :D  
  
**Ignore the grammar, cuz even though I'm a college student now, I still stink at it :D**  
  
Phoe-chan 


	10. Chapter 9 :: Finale

**AN:** Yes, I am back. Yes, I am updating. No, I am not sorry I took so long.

I have a life, people. I appreciate your feedback but I'm a full-time college student who is also an actor and busy with a lot of extracurricular stuff. I also have an online life so I cannot dedicate a lot of my time to writing as I did when I started this fic. Please understand. I'm not mad, per se. sure, it gets annoying at times, but I do appreciate it because it means people are still interested in my works. Just know that I have counts about 14 fictions that need updating/finishing and I have about 4-5 fictions that I wish to write/start. At this rate, I won't be done until I'm 30. Let's say this is a little Christmas Present for those of you who have been so patient (or impatient) and waited for me to update.

Though this fiction is coming to a close, I suppose I'm mentioning this for the sake of my other works that are in need of updating.

I hope that you've seen the improvement of my work since I started. I apologize for how sloppy and abrupt the previous chapters of this fiction were. I do hope this final chapter can be a present to those of you who winced at my poor abilities.

I thank you for your patience and loyalty and I present to you, the final chapter of Awakening Spirits.

**Insert typical disclaimer here.**

VvVvVvVvVvV

_Mezamete-yuku Tamashii :: Awakening Spirits_

_Chapter 9 :: Finale_

VvVvVvVvVvV

Misao nodded, and recomposed herself, slipping her nihontou into the belt of her hakama. "Do you accept my challenge? If you do not, I will just leave. And I don't think anyone but you will try and stop me."

Aoshi's jaw clenched as he saw the exchange between Misao and Seta. They were in love. And it angered him that she would choose a cold-blooded murderer to love.

Not that he was any better.

"I accept."

VvVvVvVvVvV

The floor was cleared as Misao stood in front of Aoshi, left hand gripping the sheath of her nihontou that was tucked away in the sash of her hakama. Aoshi stood in front of her, his kodachi ready for the fight. Out of all the people in the world, Misao was the last person he wanted to exchange swords with.

Misao raised her head confidently. Fear was nothing to her. If she couldn't win her freedom from Aoshi, then she'd rather be dead. No one cages Makimachi Misao.

"Misao. Stand down."

"I'd rather gouge my eyes out."

For some demented reason, Kamatari began giggling. Well, we can't necessarily say the former _Juppongatana_ had any sane members. Soujiro smacked his shoulder, his face completely blank.

He had confidence in his Misao.

Okina's back was rigid. He was in denial that this fight was about to take place. Aoshi had beaten him to a pulp. His little Mi-chan was not going to win. And if Aoshi harmed one hair on her head...

Misao closed her eyes briefly, breathing in to her lungs' capacity before slowly exhaling. 'Mask your emotions, Makimachi. Do not let him see through you.' Opening her eyes, she took her stance. Her knees bent slightly, feet spread apart into her stance, one hand over the hilt of her sword, chest turned slightly toward her blade and body alert.

Battou-jutsu.

Aoshi remained in his position, his face void of any emotion. He stared straight at Misao, piercing blue eyes waiting for her movement.

A bead of sweat rolled down Misao's forehead as she flexed her free hand in anticipation. She was getting anxious. He wasn't going to make the first move. She was going to have to make it. Finally, she blinked.

And it started.

Misao's foot hit the floor as she pushed off, charging at Aoshi in a green blur. Aoshi drew one kodachi up, parrying her attack as a loud clang signified the two blades had met. Misao glared up at Aoshi, pushing her blade against his as he looked down at her. In the blink of an eye the two separated and she jumped back, retracting her weapon.

If the word "impressed" was in Aoshi's vocabulary, then it might have been a good way to describe him. But, it's not, so we'll have to do without. Misao barely missed a beat as she came at him again, faster than before. Aoshi blocked two strikes, turning around to keep up with her circling. She jumped onto the wall, pushing off of it as she struck down on Aoshi's head. He blocked her attack by catching her blade between his, which were crossed. She flipped over him, wrenching her weapon away. Twisting so that she faced him as she landed, she moved to the side as he made is first offensive attack. His blade hit air as she dodged the strike, a few hairs fluttering to the floor. Her eyes narrowed as she dropped down, delivering a spinning kick aimed at his ankles. He jumped over her feet, bringing the twin blades down over Misao's head. The kunoichi rolled out of the way as the kodachi dug into the floor.

Kamatari was leaning forward, silently rooting Misao on while Okina was biting his nails down to the skin. Soujiro remained impassive; arms crossed over his chest and face blank. Not even the smile was there. However, his body was tense. Should Aoshi harm Misao, he would not hesitate to draw his blade and kill the man.

The weasel-girl rolled onto her feet, crouched slightly with her sword extended at her side. Sweat glistened on her face, her cheeks flushed as she watched Aoshi for his next move. Aoshi, himself, was getting slightly agitated. It wasn't the fight itself, he still wasn't giving it his all, but the fact that Misao was holding her own unnerved him. What had the Tenken bastard been teaching her?

Misao knew he would wait to recompose himself. Aoshi was a man who could not be read—unless you knew him better than he knew himself. The slightest shift in facial muscles alerted Misao of his concentration and composure. Right now his concentration had momentarily been broken. He was probably moving on to fix that; to calculate his next move. If he did that, she wouldn't have a chance. She needed to strike before he collected his thoughts.

She lunged forward, flinging a fistful of kunai at Aoshi, who deflected them with his blade, before aiming a strike at his side. One kodachi blocked the attack right before Aoshi's fist connected with Misao's face. The force spun her back, forcing her to land on her back; however, she did not lose grip of her weapon. Her bottom lip was busted, blood forming at the surface of the skin.

Soujiro nearly jumped out of his seat on the floor before Kamatari grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "She's not out of the fight yet. And she wouldn't forgive you if you stepped in right now."

Soujiro set his jaw and sat back down, knowing she was right. He'd stay out of it for a little longer. Just a little.

Misao scowled, before rolling back onto her feet, heaving herself back into stance. Licking at the blood on her lip, she reached up, wiping sweat from her face with the sleeve of her gi. "Again."

Aoshi's face remained impassive, however, he was reeling at the fact that she wouldn't back down. He closed his eyes as his concentration returned. A list of attacks and steps to take formed in his mind. He knew many of Misao's weaknesses. Whether or not she had overcome any of those left to be discovered.

Misao's face contorted into a frown. This was not good. No, this was not good at all. She ran through her list of options in an attempt to find a course of action that would give her the best outcome. Choosing one and nodding to herself, Misao took another deep breath and closed her eyes.

And disappeared.

Aoshi's eyes widened as he whirled around, following the sound of Misao's footsteps on the walls. This was… This was _Shukuchi_?! No, it wasn't fast enough to be _Shukuchi_, but it was close. One could see a ghost of an afterimage, a blur of green and black, the sounds of feet hitting the floor and walls and the slight whistle of wind when Misao passed by. Tenken had taught her this. His speed. His gift. It was now hers.

Aoshi winced as the blur shot past him. After a split second, the fabric of his clothes on his shoulder ripped open and a few droplets of blood were flung out from where the blade hit.

She had hit him. The wound was superficial and in a spot that wouldn't do much damage, but she had hit him nonetheless. The sound of her footsteps alerted him that she was preparing for another attack. He needed to do something now.

_Waterflow_. Or rather, a variation of the technique. Instead of circling around Misao, he merely moved around the room, leaving the images of himself in his wake. Forming a complete pattern of moving 'clones', Aoshi waited for Misao to attack. The chance of her hitting him was one in fifteen. As soon as she hit one, he would attack her.

Well, that was the plan. Misao didn't aim for one. She landed in front of the first, her knees bending as her hair rose then began to fall with gravity. But before that even happened, she sprung forward, slicing through the image. One after another she charged, cutting across, diagonal, down, up, any strike she saw fit. She knew as soon as she approached the real one, he would block her attack.

Everyone, including Aoshi, stared at her tactics. One could say it was brilliant. Not one, but all of them. She could reduce the time it would take to pinpoint the real Aoshi in a matter of seconds.

"_Did you teach her this?"_ Kamatari whispered into Soujiro's ear, eyes never leaving the girl in front of him. Soujiro took in a shuddered breath. Did he teach her this? He taught her the speed. Her fastest was maybe six steps short of _Shukuchi._ But these tactics? They were not his. He was… not that brilliant. Where had she learned this battle insight?

"I don't know…" was all he could manage in reply.

Aoshi did block Misao's easy-to-read strike as she approached him, the clones disappearing in her wake. She smirked, jumping back.

"Found you." She stated, drawing her blade up into a defensive stance. "You showed me how that technique worked when I was a child, remember? Given the knowledge I have of that technique, I can use it to my advantage. It won't work, _Shinomori-san_."

Aoshi steeled himself, momentarily clenching his jaw. He was losing composure. This child… this child would not beat him.

Now, Shinomori Aoshi had an ego. Every man does, no matter how small it may be. And as he once proclaimed, he wanted the title of the strongest. He may have given up on that little goal for a while, but no way in the seven depths of hell was he going to lose to a girl half his age. Especially not one who had been infatuated with him since she could walk.

If she was going to be this persistent, then he would take her down now. If he hurt her, he could not be to blame. But, on some level, even Aoshi knew that was not true.

"_Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren."_

Misao's eyes widened.

The spinning sword dance. With not three, but six strikes. He was going to use _that_ attack on her. And she wasn't fast enough to block or counter it. Fear swelled up in Misao's heart as Aoshi disappeared. The sound of his footsteps confirmed the inevitable. He was coming straight at her.

Everything seemed to slow in Misao's mind. Whether it was from training to be so fast that everything else seemed slow, or just from the pure shock that she was going to die, that her Aoshi-sama was going to kill her, Misao could on stand there, her nihontou shaking in her grasp. Submitting herself to defeat, she stood there, eyes glazed from shock and the smell of death. But in the back of her mind, she knew Soujiro was watching. And like hell if she would just stand there. If she was going to die, she would die fighting.

Snapping out of her daze at the last second, Misao raised her blade and held it in front of her in a defensive position. Her eyes squinted shut as she lowered her head. _Be brave, Misao. Be brave. Show Sou-chan the proud girl he taught._

There was the sound of metal hitting metal with one blade apparently shattering. She felt herself falling, a pain in her chest. Her breath was knocked out of her as she let go of her weapon and it clattered to the floor beside her as she landed, twisted slightly so that she landed on her right shoulder.

Was she dying? She couldn't hear anything. Her head throbbed from hitting the floor. But… the pain in her chest was residing. It was just sore now. She blinked slowly and pushed herself up into a sitting position and turned to look up at Aoshi. Her eyes widened in shock.

Soujiro stood in front of her, facing his right slightly, his right hand back from where he had pushed her to the floor. His nihontou was in front of him, sliced into six pieces that were scattered on the floor. Aoshi stood there, breathing heavy; sweat pouring down his face and neck. Not from over-exertion, but for what he almost did to Misao.

And this bastard… this murderer… he had saved her. Soujiro's face was not emotionless. It was hard, protective. All his emotions showed from his anger at Aoshi to his relief that he had made it in time.

"You…" Soujiro started, his voice shaking from anger and fear of what almost happened. "You call me a murderer and a ruthless bastard. You tell me to my face that I have no feelings. Hypocrite. You make me sick. You, who thought me, lower than scum, dared to draw your blade at Misao, whom you helped raise. Who gave you her love that you rejected all these years. You _dared_ to use that _killing technique_ on _her_?!"

Soujiro was nearly shrieking with rage now as he raised his shattered weapon, barely four inches of metal left as a blade. His arm shook, before he threw the blade down onto the floor. "No. I won't lower myself to your level. Let this be proof of my change. Misao will not go to Hokkaido. She will not marry. She will do what she pleases as a free woman of the Meiji restoration. You have lost, Shinomori-san. Accept your defeat."

Kamatari and Okina stared at the boy who had grown into a man. Both felt a surge of happiness of Aoshi's defeat. And both knew that Misao was in good hands.

And speaking of Misao; she sat on the floor behind Soujiro, staring up at the back of his form. The words he spoke… so true… and so touching. She found herself blinking away tears from her emerald eyes as she shakily stood up, off balance and jerky from everything that had just happened. Stepping forward, Misao's forehead pressed against Soujiro's back as her arms loosely wrapped around his waist.

Aoshi knew he had lost and he said no more. Turning his back to them he spoke four words. Four words that would show Misao how much he really did care for her.

"Do as you wish."

And without another word he left the dojo.

Soujiro lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes. A small smile was on his lips as his arms hung limply at his sides. Misao had not moved from her spot, still standing behind him.

Okina put a hand to his chest, a sigh of relief. He was getting too old for this kind of excitement. Kamatari had stood, muttering something akin to "Well, my work here is done. Now to go spend that money!" and left quietly.

Soujiro turned around in Misao's arms, gently grasping her elbows as he she looked up at him. He smiled softly.

"I lost…" Misao whispered, her face tired and flushed from the exertion.

"No. We won." Soujiro corrected, sighing in relief. "You don't have to marry."

Misao lowered her head, her body trembling softly with silent laughter. "You are such a _baka_."

Soujiro blinked, his face contorting into an amusing expression filled with confusion and question of Misao's sanity.

She smiled, looking up at him. "I am going to marry. I'm going to marry _you._ Did you forget already?"

Soujiro's eyes widened as his mouth formed an 'o'. So she was serious? He tried to make a coherent reply but found nothing that suited the moment. Nodding to himself, he turned to Okina who stood there like a smiling idiot. "That's if Okina-san does not object?"

Okina broke out laughing, clutching his stomach. "After what I just witnessed today, I better see you two on your honeymoon by next week!"

Misao flushed dark red and yelled at Okina who left the room laughing. Soujiro chuckled softly and tilted her face back to him. "I guess that settles it, then."

"No, not yet…" Misao replied, a frown on her features.

"Huh? What?" Soujiro inquired oh-so-intelligently.

Misao smiled, wrapping her arms around Soujiros neck, stepping up to him. "Not until you kiss me."

Soujiro's arms wrapped around her waist in return as he smiled widely.

"So kiss me, you smiling fool."

Lowering his face, Soujiro's lips met Misao's briefly, before pulling away. A teasing look was plastered on his face. "Like that?"

Misao looked downright pissed. "I hate you."

"I love you too, Misao."

Scowling, she grabbed Soujiro by the back of his head and pulled him down, kissing him for all she was worth. And when she pulled away, Soujiro was smiling like an idiot.

"Like _that_."

"I'll take note of that, Misao-chan."

"You'd better."

Soujiro pressed his forehead against Misao's, smiling happily. "So when should this wedding take place?"

"If you'll let go of me for a few minutes I'll have us walking down the aisle before nightfall."

"Sounds good to me."

And Soujiro ducked down for another kiss knowing that his life was now complete.

_Owari._

VvVvVvVvVvV

**AN:** Well, there you have it, folks. It's the end. I hope it's not a let down for any of you. I figured I'd end it sweet and fluffy like that because it just seemed to fit the story so much better. As you notice, the formatting has changed and so my dividers have taken the form of…V's. Ah, well. It's not that tacky. snort

So, I thank you all for you patience. I'm sorry it took so long. I wrote the first half like a month ago, and this second half I wrote in about an hour and a half. I hope there are not a lot of errors.

I've got out of the habit, or at least, mostly, of using 'fangirl Japanese'. So you'll see a lot less Japanese terminology in my works. It's not that I don't like it, but it can disrupt the story's flow, especially if the reader does not know the word. My exceptions are, of course, techniques and words that don't have really good translations. Or pet names, etc. You get my drift.

And a few notes:

_Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren_. I wanted the English translation to this but I couldn't find it. My translation, which is very poor, ended up with something akin to Kaiten as revolution or spin, kenbu is obviously sword dance, and rokuren is… six… something. Yes, you can see how great my translation skills are.

And I'm sure you all know that _Shukuchi_ is Soujiro's technique, "that which surpasses Godspeed". The lower number of "steps" of Shukuchi, (IE: "six steps short of _Shukuchi_") means the closer to that speed.

Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed. Feedback is always appreciated. From what I've seen, a lot of people read the story, but only a handful review (I have a paid account, I know these things :P) So if you can just take a moment of your time to review, even if you just tell me whether or not you liked the story, it'd be greatly appreciated. Your response helps me to better my works and let me know if I should continue. Whether it be the story itself or just the style of writing I was using, etc.

So go ahead, press that button. You'll be making one authoress very happy. Consider it your Christmas present to me. XD

So a Happy Holidays to everyone. No matter your culture, religion or tradition, I wish you blessings and high spirits.

_Phoe-chan._


End file.
